Trials Of A Parent
by Mystic Sorrow
Summary: Series of short stories about Bruce and Richard. About the trials they have to go through as father and son. Chapter eleven: There's A First For Everything (TAFFE): Dick's first patrol as Robin sees a lot of action, to his dismay from the sidelines, but at least he's nice and warm in Batman's cape.
1. The Impossible

One week. He had one week before Father's Day to get Bruce the perfect gift. But what? What could the seven year old buy that would symbolize his thanks and love towards the man who saved him?

These questions ran through Richard Grayson's mind as his little feet paced around his room. This would be the first _real_ Father's Day the two shared together. Last year it had only been three months since Dick's parents tragic death and neither had paid much mind to the day. Now, this time, Richard planned to do it right.

Dick had already tried to build Batman a new weapon, but that had resulted in his room being trashed and scratches appearing on his hands that he said came from playing in the rose bush. Then there was the custom made costume, but it came out much, much too small and holes between the stitching and only one half of the costume actually being sown shut.

All was lost! There was nothing! Bruce was so closed off, all he could think about was the gadgets Batman used.

Dick had been struggling for the past two weeks to come up with any idea, but none revealed itself. He couldn't bring this to Alfred. It's not that Dick did not trust the butler's secrecy, just that this was supposed to be between Dick and Bruce. He wanted it to be something from himself. He owed Bruce that at least for all he has done for the child.

Well, he could always build a-

"Dick," Bruce called from downstairs. "It's time to go."

Dick frowned at his wall as he halted his nervous walking. He didn't have time to go to Watchtower! He needed to stay focused and everyone knows Flash is the most annoying person to be around when it comes to focusing. On the other hand, he was getting no where. Maybe hanging around League could give him an idea.

"I'm coming!"

Dick opened the door and ran down the stairs where his father stood waiting. His pristine suit made his dark stature seem almost intimidating, but Richard knew that was the point seeing as he had been at an important meeting earlier that day.

Dick looked up into Bruce's dark eyes which gave the boy a look saying "you know how I hate waiting". Dick smiled a silent apology before turning to skip down the hall. Bruce stayed behind a few moments until following after his seven year old son and smiling as the boy dodged all the expensive and fragile furniture decorating the halls.

Father and son walked silently to Bruce's study and towards the grandfather clock. Going down the elevator Bruce decided it would be his turn to break the silence.

"You seem quite."

Dick looked up at his father before turning his gaze back in front of him. "Thinking." He clarified.

Bruce stared at his son's black mop of hair as he waited for more of an answer, but when he got none he asked, "Thinking about what?"

"Nothing."

Soon both sinking back into the silence they had been in earlier. Both wondering, both of each other.

_Well he doesn't need a new giant penny..._

_Thinking? He's seven! Aren't children supposed to speak their minds?..._

_Maybe I could get him a helicopter..._

_The parenting books never talked about this..._

_then again he has the Batplane..._

"Master Bruce, Master Richard." Alfred called as his charges stepped out of the elevator only to look deep in thought.

"Yes, Alfred."

"Are you feeling alright, sir?" The butler asked.

"Yes, of course I am." Bruce grumbled as he swiftly went to change.

The butler watched as his older charge walked off before turning to the younger boy. Just as his father had, he looked to be in deep conversation with himself and barely even registered the older man standing in front of him.

"Master Richard, I believe you need to be in your costume if you want to go to Watchtower." Alfred said to the boy.

"Yeah, okay." The boy mumbled.

Minutes passed as both Dark Knight and Boy Wonder came out in full disguise. Batman started up the teleporter and then walked to stand next to Robin, still stuck in his mind. The caped crusader was tempted to ask his son, again, what was wrong but in the end decided against it.

"Ready Alfred?"

"Yes sir."

_This is hopeless!_

* * *

Coming to Watchtower was a complete and utter mistake. Not only did he not have an idea for Bruce's gift, but Flash and Superman had both somehow talked Robin into playing five rounds of _Go Fish. _All of which Robin won, of course.

Presently Robin sat in the Game Room because Batman had told him to stay there while Batman, Flash, Superman and both Green Lanterns went off on a mission. It was the perfect time to try and find something to help with ideas, to snoop and hack computers. All of which failed.

Robin sat suddenly with a "humph" of frustration. Impossible! This was impossible! And Robin _hated_ using the word "Impossible". Absolutely loathed it. Not even loath, abhorred it, execrated, anathematized and accursed that stupid word!

"Robin?"

The Boy Wonder looked up at the sound of his name to see who had interrupted his rant he knew he would blame on Alfred and the butler's insistence of buying him a dictionary for school.

Wonder Woman smiled down at him with a questioning look. "Are you alright? You seem distraught."

The child sighed. "Yeah, definitely not traught."

Her look of confusion only increased. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

They both let silence still the strange conversation before the Amazon princess pulled on another smile.

"It seems to me something is bothering you." She started. "Would you like to discuss it?"

Robin looked up at her again and contemplated just walking away and continuing his search himself. But seeing as he had not gotten anywhere in the four and a half hours since he and Batman had both arrived he figured he had nothing to lose. Especially with his father off planet.

"Well, you see," Robin look nervously down at the ground once more. "I'm trying to figure out what to get Batman for Father's Day."

Wonder Woman said nothing for a moment and eventually knelt beside the child with a smile. "Well that is wonderful. Good for you. I know Bruce will love whatever it is you give him."

"That's the problem!" Robin exclaimed suddenly, almost startling the woman. "I don't know what to get! I've gone through everything!"

She watched as the boy huffed and crossed his arms angrily. For a second Diana caught a glimpse of Bruce in the boy and smiled.

"I know you will think of something, and whatever you decide on, I know Bruce will love it."

Robin stared at her from the corner of his eyes, then turned them back to the ground.

"Why don't I help you?" Wonder Woman wondered aloud. "I could help you think of ideas."

Robin thought for a moment before nodding his agreement.

"Well we won't find it sitting around here. Lets walk around."

She stood and turned her back to the boy as she slowly made her way to the door. Robin quickly followed after her and jogged to her side, walking silently down the Justice League's halls. They made their way to the cafeteria to see Dinah, Shayera and J'onn conversing.

"Hey, Rob." Dinah said as the boy slid beside her.

"Hey."

Dinah opened her mouth to say more, but was interrupted by Shayera. "I can't believe Barry is _actually _thinking about buying Iris a Flash T-Shirt for their anniversary."

"Him too?" Dinah gaped. "The other day when Oliver and I were walking downtown he saw a street vendor selling Green Lantern shirts. The guy actually asked me if I wanted one."

"Heroes and their egos." Diana sighed.

"Poor Roy, Oliver bought him one and now the kid refuses to even speak to Oliver." Dinah informed.

As if a light bulb had suddenly been lit, Robin jumped up in his seat.

"Whoa there kiddo, what has gotten into you?" Dinah held her hands before her as if to shield herself. "Did you have sugar? You know how Batman feels about you having sweets."

"I got it!" Robin squealed, jumping up and down.

"Huh?" Shayera watched as the child bounced from foot to foot.

"Robin, calm down-" Diana didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"It's perfect," Robin yelled as he hopped off the bench and ran for the door. "I knew grown ups didn't just gossip for nothing!"

* * *

"We're doing what now?"

"Yeah, I'm confused too."

Dick grunted as he sat before his two best friends, both of which were being completely useless.

"We're gonna make T-shirts for the heroes of the original seven!"

Wally and Roy turned to give each other a questioning look before turning to their considered younger brother and asking, "Why?"

"For Father's Day!" Dick exclaimed.

"But Barry isn't my dad, he's my uncle." Wally input.

"Oliver is an idiot."

"Plus, none of the original seven are parents except for Batman and Green Arrow."

"Something that stupid shouldn't be called a father."

"Aw come on Roy, why are you mad at your dad this time?" Wally asked.

"Because that dunce-"

"Hey!"

Dick waited for his friends to look at him once again. "At first I was trying to think of a present for Bruce, but now that I thought about it, the other Leaguers deserve something for Father's Day too."

"But T-shirts?" Roy said ruefully. "Won't that just boost their already super-mega egos?"

Dick crossed his arms and glared at the older boy. "Well you're wearing Oliver's shirt aren't you?"

Roy quickly looked down at his attire and an angry flush overtook his feature. Wally inspected his green tee and gave a large grin. "Oh my gosh, you are!"

"Shut up!"

"But, I mean, that is just. You in Green Ar-"

"Go any further with that comment and I will make sure an arrow penetrates your skull your next mission."

Wally quickly shut up after that.

"Come on Roy," Dick pleaded. "This isn't just for Oliver, or just for Bruce. It's for the League."

All was silent until the two could not think of a probable argument, neither did they want to squash the idea for the young boys plan for his father.

"Alright, alright." Roy sighed. "What have we got?"

There were at least twenty plain T-shirts sitting before therm on the floor, all ranging from black to dark blues to yellow and even orange. To the side were bottles of glue, glitter, scissors, paper and markers.

"Well, I asked Alfred to run to the store yesterday and he got all this stuff for me!" Dick beamed.

"And he didn't think that was...you know, weird?" Wally asked, eying the glitter suspiciously. The girl behind him in class dumped a whole bottle of that stuff in his hair last week and it had taken uncle Barry three hours to wash it all out. And cut it off. Answering the question as to why he was wearing the red base ball cap.

"Well, I didn't _exactly _tell him why I needed all this stuff. Mainly just handed him a list and let him come up with his own story at the store."

"Ah." The red heads nodded.

"Okay," Roy picked up a pair of kiddie scissors too small for his hands. "Lets get started."

**Three Hours Later**

"This. Is. Impossible!" _Not that word again. That's twice in one week!_

"Who knew shirts could be so hard." Wally mumbled as he collapsed on the couch of the Game Room in the Wayne Manor.

"It's not fair!" Dick threw his scissors on the floor.

Roy just sat there with scraps of a purple shirt in his hair and a yellow tee around his neck that had, at least, six different hols on its right side.

"Maybe we can think of something else." Wally pondered.

"No, Kid, we can't! Father's Day is five days away!" Dick wailed. What was he to do now?

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We can think of something." Roy cooed.

"Master Richard!" The boys heard Alfred call through the wood door. "Master Oliver is here to receive Master Roy."

Roy and Wally both shared a desperate look as they turned to the younger boy sulking in front of them.

"We'll figure something out," Roy said as he stood and headed for the door, shedding the scraps as he ran a hand through his red hair. "I promise."

With that he shut the door and was gone, but not before the sound of Oliver happily shouting, "Your wearing the shirt!"

* * *

Batman had taken Robin to Watchtower again that night because the League had called him for a mission and Alfred had gone to run some errands. Robin sat sulking in the cafeteria, punching himself mentally for being such a failure. He didn't deserve Bruce! Especially if he couldn't come up with a simple Father's Day present.

"Hello Robin." Wonder Woman greeted as she sat beside him.

"Hi."

She looked closer at the boy with a hard gaze. "Is everything alright? I thought you had a gift for Bruce."

The Boy Wonder slowly shook his head. "No, I mean, I did. It didn't work out though."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Me, Roy and Wally were all gonna make the original seven heroes T-shirts, but it was...harder then we thought." Robin whispered.

"Really? That's a wonderful idea." Diana smiled.

"But it didn't work!"

"Well if it is shirts you need help with, I know how I can help."

Robin turned his masked eyes to her and raised a brow, once again reminding the woman of his father.

"Why yes," She grinned and moved closer to the boy to whisper to him. "When I was Clark's birthday party last year, I met Lois. She was lovely and a strong woman. Very independent. I can see why Clark likes her." Robin cleared his throat. "Yes, as I was saying. When I talked to her she was telling me of her friend's new business in the T-shirt business. Apparently it is the occupation to take up these days if you can think of simple witty comments."

"Really?" Robin squealed.

"Of course, I'm sure if I were to call her up and ask for her friend's phone number I can help you order a rush delivery."

Before she knew it, Diana was attacked by eighty pounds of cuteness and black, red and yellow. "Thank you!"

Wonder Woman smiled at the child as she returned the embrace. "You are welcome."

* * *

"And why do we have to be here as well?" Roy asked, irritation dripping from his words.

"Because," Dick said as he placed his hands on his hips and glared at his friend. "This is from all of us."

"As long as I don't have to spend money I'm okay with staying." Wally said before taking off in a speedy dash. He returned five seconds later with a coke in one hand and a half eaten banana in the other.

"Fine!" Roy grunted. "Can we _please _just get this over with."

Dick smiled and held up the large shopping bag which held their presents. He turned to walk down the halls to the Meeting Room where the leaders were presently holding their conference, but as Richard knew, the meeting would be adjourned in three minutes tops.

"So. Roy," Wally said slyly behind him. "How did Father's Day go at _your _house?"

Something resembling a growl sounded before a hesitant mumble was heard. "Oliver and Dinah made breakfast and stuff, but it was all in vain seeing as I'm still only eating in my room after the T-shirt incident."

"It sounds like it was Roy Day instead of Father's Day," Wally cackled. "The shirt think wasn't that bad."

"Well anyways, we won't have to go through anything like it again because I burned it when I got home."

Dick hoped he wouldn't burn the ones he had had Lois's friend make. Father's Day at his house had been fairly uneventful, mainly because Dick was sure Bruce had just forgotten the holiday had even passed. If the event hadn't been so close to his parent's death Dick was sure it wouldn't have made a difference. Bruce, according to Alfred, didn't like the holiday following his own parent's death.

It did hurt to celebrate Father's Day without his biological father, but even though he would always be his father, a present was not something he could leave at the Wayne cemetery. Bruce, on the other hand, was his new father figure and could certainly appreciate a gift now and then. Richard only hoped he could change his father's views on the holiday.

When the boys halted before the doors leading into the room where the League members were currently meeting, Dick pressed his ear against the door, only to hear the typical, unimportant banter.

"Come on Batman, how have you never played beer pong?" _Superman._

"Burned it, Dinah. I found it in the fireplace. He burned it!" _Green Arrow._

"Whose hungry? I could always run to China to get the best Chinese take out." _Flash._

Silence. _Batman._

_Alright, now or never. Here it goes. _

Dick pushed the doors open to reveal a very surprised looking Justice League. The group looked incredulously at the three boys before them before Flash burst in, "What are you guys doing? We are in a meeting."

dick heard Roy scoff and Wally giggle behind him. Dick turned to meet Batman's bemused gaze and the boy could only picture the raised brow beneath the cowl. He gave his father a small smile before looking over to Wonder Woman who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Um, well, seeing as none of you guys have any, you know, kids," Que Queen's insulted "Hey!" and Dinah's slap to the back of his head. Then there was Bruce's ever so slightly stiffening of the back. Dick hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing too soon. "So, we made you all something."

That caused all the heroes to stop and all mimic Batman's hidden eye brow quirk.

"Wait what?" Superman asked.

Dick placed the bag on the ground and reached in to pull out a large blue T-shirt. He quickly ran up The Man of Steel and raised it up to him. Superman slowly retrieved it from the boy's small hands and unfold the cloth. Printed on the front was a the bright red "S" symbol for his Kryptonian family. The man turned to look back at the boy, but he was already gone, handing a green shirt to J'onn.

The boys took turns delivering shirts to all the heroes and soon the room was broken out into cheerful commentary.

"Wow, this is awesome!"

"Such handy work."

"No, Oliver, I will not be wearing this one."

"Aw, it looks just like you!"

Batman watched as Dick slowly approached his father and smile brightly up at The Dark Knight. Bruce smiled back and picked his son up to place him in his lap. Richard gently put a black bundle in the man's hands and shyly look up at him expectantly.

Bruce slowly untangled the cloth to find a yellow oval adoring the front with the small cut out of a bat in the center. He caught sight of something on the back and turned it around to see the neat yellow print against the black saying, "My daddy can beat your daddy any day."

Just seeing the word "daddy" brought a smile on The batman's face, causing any Leaguer looking to do a double take. He looked down at his son, softly kissing the child's forehead and whispering, "Thank you, Dickey. I love it."

Richard smiled and hugged his father tightly. "Happy Father's Day, daddy."

After a few moments, and a newly changed Barry, Clark and Queen in their new shirts, everyone started calming down. Small chatter could be heard, but all Bruce was focused on was the boy wrapped in his cape as he silently dozed off. He ran his fingers through the child's black hair until he heard his son speak.

"Daddy, what's beer pong?"

Bruce paused in his actions before whispering, "Go to sleep, Richard."

While the child slept, The Dark Knight thought of ways of torture that would leave The Man of Steel to never again celebrate _Father's_ Day.

* * *

**Yay for Father's Day chapter! And Daddybats! Woot, Woot! I didn't really want to bring Roy and Wally in until later chapters, but I got this idea for Father's Day and it just wouldn't have been a good chapter without them! Sorry it didn't come up earlier, but finding time to type between hanging with my own dad was hard!  
**

**Enjoy and review! More soon :)  
**

**PS, Dick is (as said in the story) around 7, so Wally is about 9 and Roy around 12 (but I'm leaning towards 13 b/c of all his angsty teenager banter in this story)  
**


	2. Missing In Action

**Day 0**

"He needs to be in bed by nine," Bruce said in a low growl. "No sweets, he can't watch TV until he finishes all his homework."

"Bats, we've been over this a thou-"

"If he has a nightmare you call me, if I can't be reached you have Alfred's emergency number."

"Bruce-"

"And _don't_ touch his back and chest. I left pain killers in the Medical Bay, only give him one if needed."

"Bruce!"

The Dark Knight turned an irritated scowl to almost as equally irritated Flash. The Justice League all stood before Gotham's greatest with very distinguished facial features. Both Flash and Hawkgirl seemed to be aggravated with the billionaires constant reminders for his son. Superman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary were too busy eying said young boy who had successfully cloaked himself from prying eyes in his father's cape. Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter were both busy trying to submit Batman's list to memory while Green Arrow had been sent to prepare the transporter for Batman's departure.

"You have told us multiple times, I think we've taken care of Rob enough times to know your rules." Flash said as he crossed his arms defensively.

Bruce sent his worst batglare towards the speedster, causing the man's defensive resolve to wither away in milliseconds. No one spoke as the World's Greatest Detective looked down with his demeanor changing completely from hostile and threatening to compassionate and caring. The man gently pried the cape from the child's grasp to kneel eye level with the boy.

Robin looked awful. Beneath the domino mask was an obvious scratch running from somewhere near his left eye to his mid cheek. Bandages stuck just above the collar of his shirt and minor scratches covered the visible parts of his tiny arms. Beside him was a small Wonder Woman suitcase (Robin has one thing for each JL member), in his hands was the tiny, worn stuffed elephant his mother had bought before he was born, Peanut.

A small whimper escaped as his father placed one of his large hands on his mop of black hair.

"Robin," Batman almost sighed. "I have to go now."

"No." Robin whimpered again.

Batman winced at the desperate tone and obvious sound of tears. Normally, Batman would never want to leave his son in the hands of these...reckless adults. Alfred was out of town visiting family and would not be home for another week and a half. Robin would be coming with him if it were not for his injuries. The night before Batman and Robin had been on routine patrol when they heard Joker had been spotted at the bank. Upon arrival they had been separated and it had soon been revealed that not only had Joker been there, but Two Face and Penguin as well.

Robin had ended up being pared with Two Face while Batman had taken on Penguin and Joker. Sadly, they had been unprepared. With over thirty men along with them, the duo had been completely out numbered. Two Face had made sure to leave his mark on Robin, leaving the boy with four cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, multiple fractures over his legs and arms, bruises covering his chest, back and shoulders and a long scratch running from the corner of his left eye to the middle of his cheek.

At the first chance he got, Batman gathered up his son and ran as fast as he could. All three criminals had escaped arrest and were now taking their work out of Gotham. Later, Bruce gained knowledge that they had been robbing the bank to obtain money for the expenses they needed to take the trio to Washington, when the senator had announced he would be showing off his highly collectable painting collection. It was strange to see Joker going after art work, but knowing there would be hundreds of wealthy people there to _play_ with, there was no doubt it would turn ugly.

Batman flat out refused to take his son. The night of the fight the child had not gotten a bit of sleep from the nagging nightmares and constant pain.

"It will only be a week at most." Batman informed him softly.

"A whole week?" Robin cried.

Bruce was screaming the same thought in his mind. A whole week? Could he handle one week, let alone one day without his son's company. Without the knowledge of his child's safety.

"Robin," the Dark Knight said sternly. "I need you to stay here. It's too dangerous."

Robin opened his mouth to fight his father's demand, but quickly closed at the sight of his father's "No Buts" look. The boy looked down dejectedly and nodded sadly. Batman stood, eyes never leaving his son until he turned to scowl at the group before him. The heroes all had different reactions, but all read utter terror.

"I'll be calling regularly," Batman growled.

_Certainly. _Superman thought.

With one last glare directed at the League the Dark Knight knelt down once again to gently kiss his child's forehead and whisper something comforting in his ear. Robin threw his arms around his father despite the shouts of pain ringing through his body. After standing, Batman rushed to the teleporters as fast as he could, afraid he would go running back to his son if he did not leave fast enough.

At the Zeta Tubes affirmation of Batman's departure the Justice League members were suddenly barraged with tears from Robin.

"Robin," Superman said softly as he came to the crying boy and carefully drew him into his arms. "Robin, don't worry. Batman will be back before you know it. He'll catch them in three days tops, I know it."

"B-but, what if-what if he dies?"

The question made all the heroes freeze and stare at the sobbing child.

"Oh Robin," Dinah cooed as she stood next to Superman and ran her fingers through Robin's dark locks. "He won't die, sweetie. He will come back and take you home, you'll see."

But a feeling deep in Robin's stomach stopped him from taking comfort in her words.

**Day 1**

That night Richard had gotten even less sleep then the night before. After falling asleep he had been placed in Batman's personal room, but a perplexing nightmare echoing his fears after his father's departure rang loudly in his mind. He had woken in tears and screams singing through the room. Dick had turned to curl into his father's strong, safe chest but only met cold sheets.

_That's right._ Dick told himself. _Bruce isn't here._

Dick was tempted to run to one of the Leaguer's rooms, but decided against it. As much as he loved the heroes, they were no Bruce. So Dick went in and out of nightmares all night.

The morning had been uneventful, with heroes flying in and out of missions and checking on the boy, and Richard just kept to himself. It worried the adults to see the cheerful child so...uncheerful. They all knew of Bruce's personality change when Richard was gone, but they had no idea Dick shared the same problem.

Flash and Superman had taken to playing most of the day with the boy, from video games to reading comics. Anything to keep him distracted. Richard's back pain returned, however and they had given him his medication. The medicine caused the child to drift off to sleep, and thanks to the strong dosage the child slept soundlessly for once.

As Dick slept through the rest of the day, the heroes received a call from Batman later that evening.

"It's about time you called Bats," Flash said. "Rob has been waiting for your call all day."

There was a low growl heard through the communicator and Flash quickly handed it over to Superman.

"Where is he?" Batman asked.

"Sleeping. He was completely exhausted. He was in pain earlier this afternoon so we gave him the pain killers you left. Dianna went to go wake him up."

"If he is sleeping-"

Superman quickly cut his friend off with a harsh tone. "He has been asking for you all day, Bruce. If he hears you called and he didn't get to talk to you he would be crushed."

Everyone waited silently until Dianna came into the room carrying a half awake Richard. She set the boy into Batman's chair in the meeting room and Superman handed the child the communicator.

"Daddy?" Dick's small voice gave away the tears that were ready to spill.

Superman ushered the League from the room so as to allow the boy privacy to talk to his father.

"Yeah Dickey, I'm here."

"When are you coming home?" The child squealed, almost immediately after Bruce's voice affirmed his existence.

"Soon, I promise. I just have to catch the criminals first." Bruce tried to reason.

"Why is it taking so long?"

"It's only been a day, Richard."

_It has already been a whole day._ They both said in their minds.

Richard sniffed, trying to stop the sob trying to escape. He knew he had to be strong. For his daddy.

"Okay."

"Are you being good?"

"Yes."

"Good." Batman said, relieved. "Are you in much pain? Are you having nightmares?"

Dick bit his lip as he heard his father's last question. "No, I only hurt sometimes. But,..."

"But what, Dick?" Batman's mind jumped to conclusions. Was he alright? Were the League hiding something?

"I had another nightmare last night. And...I didn't tell the League."

Batman mentally sighed. "Richard, you know if you have a nightmare-"

"They aren't you!"

Bruce paused and waited for the boy to continue.

"It isn't the same. They aren't safe. I mean," Dick tried to find the words. "They are safe, but not. Not daddy safe."

Batman's heart burst at his son's sudden confession and a new wave of guilt washed upon the Dark Knight at the knowledge of leaving his child unprotected in a completely different way then he had predicted.

"I know Richard," Bruce said softly. "I promise, I am coming home as soon as I can. But promise me if you have another nightmare you will tell one of the Leaguers. I want you to try and get more rest."

Bruce waited until he heard his son's promise to do so. Batman stayed on the line as long as he could, but had to leave only five more minutes deeper into the conversation. After exchanging quiet "I love yous" they ended their too short conversation.

**Day 2**

When Dick woke again that night from another nightmare, the child was tempted to just stay put and hide under his sheets.

_Promise me if you have another nightmare you will tell one of the Leaguers._ He promised. He had promised his father he would tell someone if he had another nightmare.

Richard slowly lowered himself from underneath the covers, his bare feet tingling from the sudden cold contact. He clutched Peanut in his arms while he crept quietly down the Watchtower corridors. Dick contemplated going to Dinah or Diana, because he knew better then to wake Shayera. In the end the child ended up in front of Oliver's door. This was the only other Leaguer that had a child! It was the only plausible choice.

Dick gently pushed the door open, the small room was flooded darkness but Richard knew the layout of every members personal room thanks to Hide and Seek. His feet made light pattering noises as he approached the archer's bed. Queen, to everyone's knowledge and irritation, snored. Loudly. Dick stood staring at the blond man for a few moments, almost turning and running back to Bruce's room.

The boy reached over to gently shake the millionaire's shoulder, waiting for the snoring to stop. It took a few turns, but eventually Queen jolted awake.

"Wha-" He looked around until the darkness gave away the faint outline of Dick in his Batman pajamas. "Dick? What are you doing up at...4:13 in the morning?"

Richard looked at his feet and hugged Peanut closer. "I had a nightmare." He whispered.

Oliver turned to look at the boy more fully, finally realizing this wasn't a dream and there really was a child standing in his room.

"Oh, well hey, do you want me to get Supey?"

"Um, no," Dick began doubting if this had been the right decision. "Roy told me that, whenever he had nightmares you would help him," He stole a glance at the man's face. "And stuff."

"Roy said that?" Oliver perked.

Dick nodded his head, but realized he couldn't see him so he let out a soft yes.

"Well," It was true. Roy did have a few nightmares over the years, but it had been a good year or two since then. Then again, if Bruce found out Dick had a nightmare and he had turned him away, Oliver would surely die. "Come on kid, get in here."

Oliver reached over to scoop the child up and place him beside him under the covers. It took Richard an hour before he was able to fall asleep, but only four minutes for Ollie. Not exactly what the child had been hoping for, but all that would probably be offered by these unknowing adults who have never handled a kid before.

When morning finally rolled around Oliver was gone. Dick went to the cafeteria to find Superman and Wonder Woman waiting for him.

"Hey chum," Superman started. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." Richard replied.

"Would you like me to get you something to eat?" Diana asked.

Dick nodded to the amazon. As soon as Wonder Woman disappeared, Superman took a seat beside the child on the table bench. The kid looked exhausted. His eyes were half closed, the light trace of darkness underlining his eyes. The fact that the boy was still in his batman pajamas made him look all the more worn down.

"So," Clark started slowly. "I heard you sneaking into Oliver's room last night."

Dick didn't even try to deny it or show if he was embarrassed. Just nodded his head before placing it over his crossed arms resting on the table.

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah." Richard sighed. "I wasn't going to at first, but...Bruce asked me to."

"Ah." Superman said, but he had already guessed that had been the reason.

They sat in a long, awkward (for one of them) silence before Dick asked, "Do you...Do you think he will be back tomorrow?"

_Oh no._ There was no nice way to say anything to that. Superman shifted uncomfortably as he hesitantly said, "I don't know, Dick. But he'll be home as soon as he can."

Richard nodded. Clark wanted to say more, but Wonder Woman walked back over to them and set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of the boy.

"Superman," Diana called. "J'onn says we are needed for a mission."

Clark nodded and stood. Both heroes stole a glance at the boy silently eating before they turned and left.

* * *

"It's so boring here."

"Sorry dude," Wally said through the communicator. "but I'm still sick and uncle Barry says I can't leave. No matter how bored you are."

"And Dinah has gotten it into Queen's head that we should go on a family trip." Roy grumbled on the other line. "Who wants to go see some guys faces on a mountain anyway?"

Dick sighed as his friends spoke through the communicator. Richard had hidden himself in the meeting room, securing himself in his father's chair and cuddling deep in his blanket and the smell of the dark vigilante. The rest of the League had all been going in and out of missions all day, once again leaving Dick to find a way to entertain himself. Which basically consisted of calling up his two friends.

"It can't be that bad, right?" Wally asked Dick after a while.

"It's better then sitting in a car with Oliver." Roy grumbled, followed by a loud "Hey!" in the background.

"Trust me," Richard whispered as he sank lower into the chair. "It isn't."

Not only could he not see his friends or his father, but now Queen was gone and no one to go to for nightmares. Not that Dick was planning on going back to the man for help again, anyway.

"Don't worry, Dick. Bruce will be back tomorrow and take you home, you'll see. I mean, he is the Batman after all!" Wally cried followed by a series of hoarse coughs.

"Yeah, but, what if-"

Dick was cut off by screaming coming from both lines. One from Roy yelling at Oliver for getting lost _again_ and the other of Wally going into a full rage of cannon sounding gags. Dick quickly hung up the line and twirled in his chair. Back to boredom.

**Day 3**

Dick woke that morning early, but later than any other nightmare had. He could have sworn he could hear Bruce's voice, feel his father's large hands shaking his tiny shoulder. But as soon as he opened his blue eyes all he was met with was cold sheets and an empty, black room. Normally Dick would just curl up to try and catch a few more hours of sleep, but the silence of the usually bustling building disturbed him.

Richard slowly tumbled off the mattress and walked to the door. He crept down the halls, making his way somewhere he hoped other people were. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, one that made him feel completely and utterly alone. Dick stopped in front of the monitor womb, hearing hushed voices.

"This isn't good." Wonder Woman's voice stated. "Someone needs to go and-"

"And what? What can we do?"

"Search! We can search. We can't just leave him."

"Of course not, we'll send a search party and-"

"What's going on?"

Dick's tiny voice rang out in the large room, causing the heroes in the room to turn towards the door where he stood. Dick didn't know if he should stay where he was or march up to Superman and demand to know what was going on.

"Dick, what are you doing up?" Shayera asked.

"What are you guys hiding?" Dick shot back, crossing his arms across his chest. If they won't answer, then it's time to go into Batman mode.

"Richard-"

"No," Superman cut off John. "I got this."

The Man of Steel walked up to the child and knelt to eye level. Dick looked into his blue eyes and knew, something was most definitely wrong. And this thing he was about to say, it would be bad.

"Dick," He started slowly. "This morning we got a distress signal from Batman."

Richard's breath caught in his throat, coming out as a gasp. _No no no no no no . . ._ This was not supposed to happen. Bruce was supposed to be home, sooner then later. He said it would only take a week at most, promised he would be home as soon as he could. This was not part of the plan!

"Wha- how?" Was all Dick could manage to get out.

Superman never took his sad, sympathy filled eyes from the boy, not even when he felt the others shift uncomfortably behind him or at the fastened heart beats of all the heroes.

Clark took a deep breath before responding. "When Bruce went to the Senator's art unveiling he met with Joker, Penguin and Two Face as planned. He took out Joker and Penguin, but Two Face escaped and rigged the building with bombs. Bruce managed to get the people out and found Two Face, but both had still been in the house when it blew up."

Superman waited for the information to sink in, continuing in a more hesitant voice. "After the explosion, all contact with Batman we had was cut off. No one has been able to reach him for hours. Last contact was just before he entered the building, giving us his positive location at exactly 11:20 PM. Batman has officially been labeled MIA."

Superman stopped all together and watched as tears fell from the boy's eyes. He was a wreck. Face flushed and hiccups erupting from his throat, Dick's world was falling apart. His father, his daddy was missing. Missing. The word echoed in Richard's mind. Missing was basically a nicer way of saying dead. Dick remembered watching TV with Bruce a few months ago, a story showing up on the news about a boy who had been missing for three years. He had been kidnapped when he was eleven years old. His body was found on the side of the road almost exactly on the third anniversary of his disappearance.

Even adults went missing. All the time, but how many times are those adults or children found? Dick had no idea but he knew the odds were low. Very low.

"Dickey," Flash whispered, speeding to the child's side. "There is no conformation that he is, um...gone. Police and Firemen are still searching the ruble. We are sending a team to look as well. We will find him."

Dick heard Barry's words, but his mind couldn't quite process what he was saying. All he understood was Bruce was gone. Gone. He was alone.

**Day 4**

Nothing had been found on Batman. Superman, Wonder Woman and J'onn had went to D.C. To help the search, but so far there had been no sign of the Dark Knight.

Dick sat in his room, wrapped in the blankets that smelled of Bruce and hidden deep in the darkness of the suddenly very large bedroom.

**Day 5**

That morning Alfred had arrived back to the mansion and called the League immediately. He had requested Richard come back home, but the child had cried that he needed to stay in Watch Tower. Information from the three heroes progress came straight to the monitor womb and he wanted to be there when they finally had something useful.

The butler had been reluctant, but agreed. Only if the boy returned long enough for a fully cooked meal and new clothes, along with a much needed bath.

The mansion seemed much more quiet and scarier with no Bruce there to fill it with his safe, comforting presence. The whole house seemed to creek under Dick's small footsteps. After his bath and a newly washed pair of batman pajamas, Richard went to sit at the kitchen table where his grilled cheese had been placed for him.

Dick sat staring at the food for a moment before Alfred called out, "Master Richard, staring at your food will not make it disappear. You need to eat."

He said nothing as he took small bites of the sandwich. Half an hour later, Alfred had the child transported back to the Justice League head quarters where no information had arrived.

**Day 6**

Dick sat up, surrounded by the fluffy comforter. He had barley slept at all with nightmares and worry plaguing his young mind. Peanut sat in his lap, his hands absently playing with his worn purple ear. Dick's eyes drooped and his head slowly drifted to the plush pillow calling for him.

_Daddy can stay up for hours, days. I can too. I don't need sleep. I need information. Information. Infor..._

The thoughts slipped away along with all hesitation for rest. As soon as his body hit the mattress he was out cold. Warmly wrapped in blankets and the smell of Bruce still lingering, it was as if his father was right beside him, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"This is impossible."

"Barry-"

"No, John, this is not the time." The speedster slowly paced around the monitor womb, circling the large computers that were brightly lit and standing before them.

"He's the Batman. The _freaking_ Batman. Hot can he be missing?"

Green Lantern sighed from his seat. He was facing his red clad friend, specifically turning away from the things that were being useless in their search for the vigilante.

"You know how these things work out, Barry." He reminded Flash. "Anything can happen in a mission. Superhero or not. It is especially so for someone _without_ powers."

"Yeah, well, that shouldn't matter! Powers or no powers, he is _the_ Batman! He would never go missing, and especially wouldn't leave that poor kid all alone!"

John pinched the bridge of his nose, the headache he thought he lost an hour ago slowly creeping back. "Barry, you are leaving many variables out of context."

"What variable?"

"Well for starters-"

"_Recognize, Batman. 02."_

"_Recognize, Wonder Woman. 03."_

"_Recognize, Superman. 01."_

"_Recognize, Martian Manhunter. 05."_

Both heroes ceased their pointless, stress induced argument to turn towards the transporter. As the blue light dissipated, there stood the four people they thought would never come. Superman and Wonder Woman both had Batman's arms around their shoulders, effectively carrying the injured hero. J'onn quickly flew in the direction of the medical bay.

"Oh my gosh, Bats!"

Flash zoomed to the side of his friends, earning himself a strained but effective glare from the assumed unconscious Dark Knight. J'onn emerged again as Superman lowered Bruce into one of the chairs before the computer consoles.

"What happened?" Barry impatiently asked as Bruce pulled off his cowl so J'onn could tend to the cut donning his forehead.

Bruce gave a slight wince before replying, "After the explosion, Two face and I were trapped underneath the ruble. I was unconscious until I woke to find myself in the forest behind the Senator's house. Two Face had escaped before me and had called his goons to retrieve me. While I tried to escape, Superman, Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter found and assisted me. We gave him to police then came back here. There, now you are up to date. Happy?"

The last part came out as a low, sarcastically cynical sounding growl.

"Geez, Bats. Someone in a bad mood?" Flash grimaced.

Bruce turned to give him his sharpest and darkest batglare. Barry shook as Bruce said in a low rumble, "I have been beaten, exploded and thrown through glass countless times this week. I am so sorry if I can't use a more chipper tone for you."

Before anyone could say more, Bruce stood, making J'onn to stop his treatment and take a step back. Without a second glance he stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Clark called after the millionaire.

Bruce paused only for a second to say, "To see my son who has been through hell. Where do you think?"

* * *

When Bruce finally opened the door to his private room his heart practically shattered right there. Dick was curled tightly into himself, with the comforter almost hiding him from sight. The boy looked completely exhausted, with light circles under his eyes and low breaths echoing in the room.

Bruce slowly walked towards the bed, removing his gloves. The need to feel his son's dark hair too much to handle. He had missed this small confirmation of his son's safety for almost a week and he needed to ease the pain he felt aching in his chest.

Bruce gently sat on the edge of the bed, placing his large hand on the boy's head and brushing back his ebony bangs. At this slight contact Richard began to stir.

"Daddy?"

Bruce felt the urge to pull his baby bird to his chest and hold him for the rest of his life. He never wanted to leave him again. Just to keep him locked in the mansion and keep him with him forever. But Bruce kept himself sitting over the child, his hand still brushing back his hair.

"Yeah, it's me chum. I'm here." Bruce whispered as blue eyes looked up at him warily.

Those eyes suddenly filled with tears that spilled over his round cheeks almost as soon as they came. Dick shot up to wrap his small arms around his father's neck and bury his face deep into his large shoulder. Bruce quickly returned the embrace, rocking his son as sobs erupted from his tiny bundle.

"Sh, sh. It's okay, Dickey. I'm here, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, I'm never going to leave you. I promise."

Bruce spoke comforting words into Richard's hair, sobs turning into wails as the tears refused to stop. He had been so scared. So scared he had lost his daddy forever.

It took what seemed like hours for Dick's cries to quiet, small hiccups the only thing coming from the child. Bruce continued to gently rock him, rubbing soothing circles across Dick's back.

"I thought you were gone." Dick sobbed into Bruce's kevlar chest. "Daddy, I thought you had d-died."

As small sobs over took the boy again, Bruce whispered into his black hair as he moved to sit back against the head board. He winced as his back met the hard, cold wood but ignored it, choosing to bring the child closer to his body.

"I know Dickey, and I am so sorry you had to go through that again." Bruce placed a kiss on Dick's forehead. "I promise, I'm never leaving you."

Dick said nothing, just scooting closer into his father's embrace and bringing the dark cape around his small body.

"Daddy?" Richard's small voice called tiredly a few minutes later.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Bruce smiled, those three simple words and the name _daddy_ bringing so much joy coursing through his blood.

I love you too, _micul meu pasăre_."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner, I just got back from a trip to Colorado yesterday. I wrote about half of it there and then the rest tonight. Yay summer! Anywho, here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know this is a common story plot and all, but I just couldn't help myself. A friend told me I should write one like this so...I did. Go me! More will come soon, promise. Needa think of a plot so if anyone wants to give me any ideas I am all for it. I'm open to any suggestions :)  
**

**Now, if you will excuse me. Imma read some of my new book _Scarlet by A.C. Gaughen_. Looks so good! Girly squeal. Can't wait. It's about Robin Hood, and I can not resist historical fiction and historical fiction characters (along with some romance of course 3) example, Sherlock Holmes and Robin Hood, ect.  
**

**PS, _micul meu pasăre_ means "My little bird". Just in case you were wonderin'  
**


	3. There's A First For Everything: Doctor

"No!"

"Dick, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter."

"No!"

"Dick-"

"No no no no no!" The child squealed, arms crossed over his chest.

"Richard John Grayson!"

It wasn't often Bruce Wayne raised his voice, and when he did it always made sure to catch the rooms attention. Dick pouted, keeping his blue eyes locked on the floor of the kitchen, refusing to meet his father's strong glare.

"You're going." Bruce stated, silently adding _"No buts."_

Dick didn't even bother opening his mouth to try and argue. The boy kept his eyes locked with the billionaire's shined shoes. Bruce stared at his mop of black hair expectantly. He knew Richard wouldn't give up the fight that fast. He had just approached the child a mere seven minutes ago, and had been talking through his screams of protest for five of those minutes.

"But I don't wanna." Richard's small voice muttered. There was no resistance in his voice, only the tone of begging and up most fear.

Bruce almost sighed, but the batman _never_ sighs. He knelt to be eye level with the boy's tilted forehead. Dick found his gaze being lifted to meet his father's by the man's finger under his chin. Bruce stared silently into his son's bright orbs, gently placing his hands on both of his small shoulders.

"I know, Richard. But you have to go."

The vigilante watched Dick's bottom lip tremble at the unmoving tone of his father's voice. There was no getting out of this one.

"But, but I'm scared." He whimpered.

Bruce let out a slow breath, giving the boy's shoulders a gentle squeeze. He smiled reassuringly as he whispered, "I know, but I'll be with you the entire time. Everything will be okay."

Dick searched his playboy guardian's gaze, looking for any deception. When he found only sincerity, he allowed his body to relax.

He nodded before replying back with a simple "Okay."

* * *

Bruce slumped into the arm chair that sat before the fire place in his elaborate living room. Taking the night off of patrol had not been an easy thing to do, but seeing how shaken Dick had been, he had decided against it. The child was already rattled enough, wondering where his father was at eleven at night did not need to be on his plate as well. It had been eight months since he had adopted the Romanian child, and they had just started bonding. Bruce still hadn't gotten over the fact that Richard had called him daddy just two weeks ago. It was amazing! But at the same time...very scary. Terrifying even. Especially with the fact that he had to keep his night agenda a secret as well.

"I trust Master Richard is asleep."

Bruce didn't turn at the sound of the butler's voice and a cup of steaming tea placed in his hands.

"Hm." Bruce murmured, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

"He seemed quite upset." Alfred stated.

"He did, didn't he."

"But you got him to agree?"

"After an hour of screaming, yes." Bruce took a deep breath. "Alfred, I'm going to need-"

"I have already cleared your schedule for tomorrow, sir."

"Of course you did." Bruce continued from his previous comment.

Bruce stood slowly, placing his half empty cup on the table beside his now unclaimed seat. Alfred bent to pick it up and watched as his older charge walked up the grand staircase.

"Good night, Master Wayne."

Bruce threw up his arm and waved lamely back behind him, trekking to his room a good four to five hours earlier then he was used to.

* * *

"Dick, you have to come out of the car." Bruce said, keeping the irritated tone out of his voice.

"No!"

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose, closing out the image before him momentarily of the boy who was clutching his unbuckled seat belt like a life line. Alfred had parked the car five minuted ago, arriving ten minutes early, expecting something like this to occur.

"Richard, get out of the car _now._"

Dick turned his teary gaze up to his father, "But daddy."

Bruce's back straightened ever so slightly, the word sinking in to full effect. Ever since Dick had started calling him that, Bruce had barely been able to deny the child anything. That along with his tear filled blues, Bruce almost told Alfred to turn the car back towards the mansion.

_No, this is important. Dick needs this._

"Dickey," Bruce said gently. "You need to go."

All the defiance left the child with the silent begging behind the older's voice. Dick took a shaky breath and slowly unhooked his fingers from the safety strap. He jumped from the car and onto the pavement, landing in front of the Wayne heir.

"I will be back within the hour, Master Wayne." Alfred called from the drivers seat.

The two watched the car drive from the parking lot. Bruce looked down at the child, waiting as the child did the same.

"Ready?"

Richard shook his head. When Bruce reached to take his hand, Dick in turn held his arms up above him. Bruce gave a slight smile before picking the child up into his arms. The billionaire walked through the doors and into a slightly crowded waiting room.

The atmosphere was bright, with lightly colored walls and pale cushioned couches. There was a few paintings decorating the room, most of scenery and one of a group of white coated individuals grouped in a circle. Bruce walked up to a cut out in the wall, glass separating him from the young receptionist sitting at a desk on the other side.

When the girl saw the well known playboy standing there she quickly slid the glass and smiled up at him.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." She greeted.

He gave her a wide grin. "Hello."

"Are you here for a check up?"

"Yes, but not for me, for my son Richard."

The girl tilted her head slightly to get a better look at the child in his arms. With his head resting upon his father's shoulder and hands twisted into the fabric of his coat the boy was almost trying to hide himself. Richard's gaze met her's for a moment before he buried his face deeper into Bruce's shoulder.

"Why hello, Richard." She smiled.

Bruce twisted his head and then gave her an apologetic smile. "He's a little nervous."

"Ah," She said, reaching for the forms beside her computer. "That's to be expected. Is this his first check up?"

"Yes."

"Well that's normal for all children. Don't worry, Richard, Dr. Leslie is a wonderful doctor."

"And, as I have told him many times, I have known Dr. Leslie for years and trust her with my life." _On __a weekly basis._ Bruce commented silently.

"Here you are, Mr. Wayne. Fill out these forms and hand them back when you are finished."

Bruce smiled as he turned, "Thank you."

Bruce took an open coach, setting Dick beside him. He crossed his legs and rested the clip board against his knee for better leverage. Pen in hand he began filling out the simple questions. Dick scooted closer, placing his hands on Bruce's leg and peering at the papers curiously.

"What are those?" He whispered.

Bruce smiled at the boy before turning back to writing out Richard's name. "forms that the clinic need for you to see the doctor."

"Why?"

"Because they need a record of who you are, any allergies you may have, health conditions and family information." Bruce informed him.

"Why?"

"I just told you."

"But why do they need those things?" Dick asked.

_For the love of-_ "Because doctors need this information to treat you."

"Why can't they just treat you without this stuff?"

"Because to help give you the right medicine or figure out what's wrong, they need to have the information." He hoped that would get the child to cease his barrage of questions. Luckily it did.

Bruce scribbled in Richard's blood type, past injuries, contact information, insurance and such. When he was finished, he stood and playfully messed with the child's black locks. Dick gently shoved his large hand, giving a mock pout as Bruce laughed his way back to the check in desk.

The same girl sat waiting for him, hand out stretched for the clip board. He handed it back, charming smile in place.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne."

"Please," Bruce started. "Call me Bruce."

She smiled. "Lindsey."

"Well, nice to meet you Lindsey."

"Like wise."

"So, Lindsey. I'm going to this charity event Friday, but with this doctors appointment and meetings, I forgot to get myself a date." Bruce leaned against the counter and ducked his head closer to the opening of the glass.

Lindsey smiled as she leaned closer as well. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me."

She said nothing for a few moments. "You're inviting the girl you just met at your son's doctors office?"

"Well when you put it like that-"

"I'd love to." She giggled. "And by the way, Dr. Leslie will see you now, _Bruce_."

* * *

Dick didn't know why he had been so scared, going to the doctor had been so much fun! Dr. Leslie had this cool thing that she stuck in his mouth _and_ it also went in his ear! That is so cool! Then she used this hammer thing to tap on his knees. It made his whole leg tingle. She had him change into this dress too and then she felt up and down his tummy. She used this circle that had wires connected to ear pieces to check his heart beat. Dick even got to use it on Bruce! He heard his daddy's heart beat! So cool. Plus, no shots!

"Well Dickey, you seem to be a healthy and bright young boy." Dr. Leslie smiled as she walked the boy and his father down the hall.

"And for that, and being so good, we can give you a lolly pop."

"Really?" Dick squealed, jumping up and down.

"Of course." Leslie smiled.

Lindsey walked into the hall with a jar in hand. She knelt down and held the bowl out to the child. "Pick which ever one you want."

Dick hovered over the container before thrusting his tiny fist into the contents, pulling out a small candy labeled "Blueberry Flavored". He smiled brightly up at his father who in turn placed his hand on top of the boy's head.

Dick turned to Dr. Leslie and innocently asked, "Can daddy have one too?"

Shocked, Bruce quickly added "Dick, that's not-"

"No, go right ahead Bruce." Leslie smiled. "Anything for an old friend."

Never in her life had she seen a more adorable child. Especially seeing as he talked the impenetrable Bruce Wayne into picking out a grape lolly pop and laughing as the billionaire popped the candy into his mouth.

"Daddy and me have the same!"

Bruce chuckled, taking Dick's hand and turning to leave.

"Thank you, Dr. Leslie." Bruce called. "Lindsey."

The young woman grinned, "Bruce."

"Daddy, can we come to the doctor tomorrow?"

* * *

**Okay, so I watched The Dark Knight last night. Amazing! I was so excited to see how they were going to do Harvey Dent and they did not disappoint. Every time I saw Two-Face I squealed like a girl. They did such a good job with his face! And Joker was just as amazing as they say he was. He did a fantastic job! I can not wait for Baine (spell that right?) in the new one. Also, Christian Bale's Batman voice? Funniest thing in the world! He sounds so weird and he has to purse his lips in a funny way and scrunch his face. Too bad there was no Robin. Woulda made that movie complete and utter magic. Total nerd porn :) but in the movie, Alfred calls Bruce "Master Wayne" so I wanted to try it... I like Master Bruce better. Sounds more natural and as if he has known him for a long time. More familiar. **

**This was just a quick, cute idea I had :) The title says: "There's A First For Everything" because I want to start a mini series about Bruce doing firsts with Dick! Fun, right? Maybe the dentist will be next...  
**

**The movie got me wanting to get more into the villains, so I think I'm going to do a mini series in this story about Dick's encounters with each one individually, but not particularly his first time either. **

**BTW, Dick is only six here. **

**(Sorry this note is so long!)  
**


	4. Heat

Voices faded into a muffled combination of words; all sounding the same but so foreign to Dick Grayson's ears. The world slowed while his mind whirled a million miles an hour. Cops bustled in the cramped cracking building, their loud footsteps echoing to the point Dick was sure it would shatter the concrete walls. Four A.M. was the busiest time of the day in Bludhaven, which meant cranky officers who were paid half what cops in Gotham were paid and detectives wearing crumbs on their shirts and bored expression.

Dick sat in his old cushioned chair, leaning heavily into the back that springs dug through his shirt to poke irritably at his shoulder. Bludhaven Weekly was gripped in his sweaty palms. The title's small print shown as large and brightly as the computer at the Batcave. Yesterdays title bore the words: **"Nightwing saves local bank funds, but how long can we rely on local hero?"**

It should have warned, prepared him for something like this. His mother had always told him bad luck is always followed by more bad luck and problems, that it is testing your strength. He knew bad news should have been added to that list.

**BLUDHAVEN WEEKLY**

**It has been revealed that Millionaire, Bruce Wayne, of Gotham has officially adopted his ward, Tim Drake, now known as Tim Wayne. The legal papers were signed and filed Monday, January 10th. Drake's parents both died tragic deaths...**

Dick's eyes stopped processing after reading the bland, apathetic word: _tragic_. What did Debra Mathes know about tragic? What did any of these people know about tragic? The word was thrown around like a rag doll that collected duct under your bed. Your dog died? Tragic. A state is going through the worst drought since the 60's? Tragic. You 105 year old great-great-grandmother died? Tragic. Tragic. Tragic. Tragic.

No one knew tragic like Dick did. No one knew tragic like Bruce. Tragic did not even begin to describe what they had gone through. Bruce hadn't learned his lesson with the last boy, now he found himself a new replacement.

How long could he keep this up? When Richard left he had hoped maybe Bruce would see him as a man, a respectable hero, a son, an equal. Obviously not. Jason was brought in, the amateur trained for a few weeks and thought he was some hotshot. Richard had to train for months until Bruce had finally shown his partner off like a fancy new lap dog.

Dick's blue eyes stayed glued on the beginning sentences for five, long heartbeats that rang slowly from Dick's chest. His chest was closing in on itself. The world around him began to blur outside of the paper before him and the words began jumbling and shaking themselves up. He drew his arms down to his lap quickly, tearing the information from his sight as fast as Cat Woman could turn the dial of a safe.

Dick looked around the small office reserved for him and ten other desks for fellow cops and detectives. They all pushed against one another in an attempt to break from this prison inside a prison. Anger, tension and pure disgust drenched the air with a vile stink of animosity. Criminals brought nothing new here besides a higher pressure in the need for blood. Eyes darted and muscles twitched. There was no trust here. Power was dominant.

As Dick felt the dark emotion of the room drowning him, his blood pulsed in his ears and his heart rate quickened. Heat rolled up his back like a snake on the mossy amazon floor. He felt the heat plunge down his throat and through his body, making a sudden gag tug at his throat.

A quick glance was cast at the paper before he tossed it into the plastic cylinder sitting beside his left leg. That information had brought on the heat and he wanted nothing more then to rid himself of this scorching desert residing in his abdomen.

But no matter where he hid the paper, it's presence still haunted him with the taunting song of circus tunes and children singing off key in the background. Dicks body shook as he pushed his body to the edge of his wooden desk, pushing the heels of his palms in to his ears. This was effective for only a moment, but the music became louder and a sharp ringing echoed behind it.

He needed to leave.

Richard flew to his feet, sailing through the cluster of enraged beings and to the metal doors, glowing like the gold gates entering to heaven, that lead him away from this hell hole. His feet stumbled against one another from the push of the exit.

Dick watched as his breath fogged the air around him, reminding him briefly of the snow falling around his body, but then there was the _heat_. The warmth wrapped around him like strong arms that he used to seek for comfort, but now he just fought against their hold. These arms pushed him away and slapped his face, making it red and swell with humiliation.

Away. Home. Somewhere...

He began trading to the one room apartment he shared with the noisy atmosphere of this damaged city. He wanted to collapse on the ratty bed he had been residing in for the few years since leaving the king sized mattress that used to hold his tiny, pitiful form.

_No!_

That room was no home. It wasn't safe. He wasn't safe. Anywhere.

Dick froze with the sudden realization he had no where to go. He looked forward to see the abandoned streets that had long ago been left from the crowds of snow crowding the city. Dick turned slowly to see behind him, feeling the burning presence of the heated grasp reaching for him, but there was no one but the imagined Snow Queen dancing along with her snow flaked children.

Bruce had told him as a child that the Snow Queen made it snow so that her snow flake children could play with the children of the world. He said his mother told him that as a child. But as soon as he had told Dick that piece of information he had suddenly felt that snow flakes were not something of happiness. They played with the wind in a taunting game of tug-of-war; creating the snow storm that meant no child would be able to disturb their silent domain of freedom.

Dick felt the heat push itself down on him and force the young man to fall back and onto the frozen floor beneath him.

_He's here. It's not safe. Not here. Not safe._

Dick continued running for the building he resided in. Instead of running up the unstable steps that made a gray concrete road to his top floor apartment, Dick walked to his car that was blanketed with the soft cover of snow.

He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't stay in Bludhaven any longer. The heat had covered the city in a dome of containment and dominance. Away, he just needed to escape the cage it had made around him.

Sweat poured from him like rain on a window, coloring his clothing in a painting of nervousness. What felt like years turned out to only be twenty minutes according to the digital clock in his car. Not far enough. Not five minutes later, his foot involuntarily pressed hard on the brake, bringing Dick to the side of a winter wonderland.

With the engine turned off and the snow falling harder, Dick stepped out into the cold air of the Winter. Without the green grass and colorful playground it almost looked like a different place, but there was no mistaking it. _Their Place._

Dick knew because the large oak tree that he broke his arm on when he was nine stood tall and proud just ten feet away, tauntingly reminding him that it was an untamable creature, one not conquered by a mere child. Bruce had practically popped a vein when Alfred had brought him home with a bright yellow cast protruding from his school uniform jacket.

"_Our Place?" Bruce questioned the child slowly. _

_Dick nodded eagerly at his father, grinning ear to ear despite the bright cast resting on the table beside him._

"_Because Daddy took me there yesterday and I wanted to go today, but you were busy and you weren't here." Dick looked down for a moment before smiling back up at his father. "I went by myself and got all scratched up and broken. That means that I can't go there without Daddy or else I'll break again."_

_Bruce sat straight back, staring incredulously at the child, blinking back his instinct to raise a brow questionably. _

"_Dick, the reason you broke your are was because you tried to climb a twenty foot tree." Bruce reasoned._

_Richard just shook his head and pouted stubbornly up at his guardian. "No, I'm right and you are wrong! It's me and Daddy's Place, not Dick's Place and not Daddy's Place. Our Place. It's safe for you and me. Like the mansion and cave!"_

_Bruce opened his mouth to argue with the child, but he supposed if Dick wanted to believe that he would get hurt without Bruce he could live with that. It just meant less doctor bills coming in from Leslie._

"Safe." Dick sighed gratefully.

He walked slowly to the Oak, leaning dependently upon the trunk. As soon as his body connected with the strong limb of the beautiful creation the heat was blocked from touching the soul of the young man.

Dick rested his back to the tree, slowly sitting himself atop the snow decorated land to watch the heat ward off. He could almost see the heat wait for him to stand and walk away from the protected plant.

Richard smiled tiredly, but it quickly vanished. _Our Place. Not Dick's Place. Not Daddy's Place. Our Place. _The heat would come back soon and there was nothing Dick would be able to do.

The tree had already hurt him once, and this was it's debt to him. Protecting him from the heat for the six weeks of holding his arm out of the shower curtain. Soon, it would be back soon.

But the exhaustion crept up just as the heat had and enveloped him in one sweep. As his blue eyes hid themselves, Dick saw the heat hold out it's strong arms, begging him to come and rest his head against that haunting bat symbol.

* * *

**Alright, first off let me start by saying: "I am so proud of this!" No matter what, I loved writing this and how it turned out. First, I used so many words that I thought meant something totally different, but I got it right! Positive Self Talk level just went up about two levels! Also, I really enjoyed just focusing on Dick's feelings, where as for my others I focus on how all the characters and Batman are feeling. It was an awesome write. So, this obviously takes place after the other stories, Dick being older and on his own as _Nightwing._ I am planning on writing a few more with older Dick, but not that many.  
**

**So, earlier today I was on the internet (duh) and I saw that in the comics Bruce adopted Tim, making him Tim Wayne, but Dick was never legally adopted...WHAT?! I mean, it even states on dick's profile that they created Dick to show the lighter side of Batman and they were inseparable and had a great father/son relationship. Yet, he adopted Tim, but not his oldest son? WHAT?! Ugh, I was so devastated. But somewhere else, it said that Dick was adopted at 16, so IDK! But just thinking about it made me think of how awful Dick must have felt. Would he have been sad, angry, a sobbing mess? I don't know! So here, I made Dick come to grips with it all to fast and he just had a total claustrophobic panic attack. I feel like I did good with it, but I want to know what ya'll think :)**

**PS, the heat (if you couldn't tell) was the love he feels for Bruce. I mean, the kid loved him obviously, he was his second dad. Then to get that thrown in your face? Like your nothing? I know I'm over reacting, but Dickie is sensitive! He be sad! I also wanted to try writing some angst ;)  
**

**Inspiration found by this awesome, lovely girl on Deviantart. Check her out! Since I can't paste a link, I'll put it on my bio on my home page. Check out the pic, I got the idea from it and her drawings are so cute X3  
**

**Sorry for the long review and sorry for being gone so long! Promise more soon, I'm working on like three stories for this right now! Driving school is time consuming :/  
**

**Next, Dick's first birthday party with Bruce! Yay!  
**


	5. There's A First For Everything: Birthday

**March 20**

"Master Richard, if you would please stop itching yourself." Alfred spoke back to the child, busily placing a cherry around the pink iced cake. The whipped cream moved around the sphere of red, adding delicious swirls atop the smooth butter cream top.

"But this thing is so itchy!" The boy's tiny voice complained, followed by the sound of tiny fingers rubbing thick, wool fabric.

The butler turned to see the his young master covered in new clothing and red marks running up and down his arms and face. The white dress shirt sleeves had been pushed up to his elbows and blue sweater vest rumpled with wrinkles. Tan slacks brushed across Dick's small legs to come to his ankles, right above his new dress shoes; polished the night before by Alfred himself.

"Master Richard, please. Your guests will be here soon." Alfred scolded. He knelt to roll the boys sleeves down once again, buttoning the sleeves so he would not be able to push them up. The butler straightened the vest fabric before gently brushing back his black locks from his face.

"Well maybe I don't want them to be here." Dick objected, pushing the older man's hands from his face with a flushed face.

"Now why would you say that?" Alfred asked, standing to finish attending to the cake. "They are all coming for your seventh birthday party, Master Dick. All your friends will be here as well as the League."

"And Bruce's business partners." Dick muttered.

Alfred stopped, cherry in hand paused just inches above the intended spot. The butler turned to raise a thin gray brow at the boy who was yet again tugging at the collar of his all too tight dress shirt. For a moment Alfred saw an eight year old Bruce complaining about another charity ball his parents were dragging him to.

"Is that what all this resistance to a birthday party is about?" Alfred asked. When the boy said nothing Alfred added, "Because Master Bruce has been working hard to ensure you have a wonderful time."

"It would have been better if it was just me and him." Dick grumbled softly, throwing his hand down with a sigh when his collar stayed clasped at his throat.

Alfred's eyes softened when he looked Richard, but soon came a sharp ring that echoed the empty house.

"Ah, the first guest." The butler walked, back straight as a ruler, out of the kitchen and towards the stairs leading to the door. But he did not miss the burning feeling of his young charge's eyes on his back.

* * *

Clark felt extremely uncomfortable. Never in his life had he seen so many children. Blurs of bright pinks and burnt reds ran around him in circles followed by mops of blond and dark hair. Alfred approached and reached for the jacket clutched in he and his companions hands.

"Master Clark, Ms. Lane. It is wonderful you could join us." The older man said as he put the clothes on the coat hanger standing beside him.

"Thank you for inviting us, Alfred." Lois smiled.

"Yes, thanks Alfie." Clark said, shaking the butler's hand. "So, where is the little guy?"

Alfred turned to look down the stairs and into the stampede of hyper activity and unknown energy. In the mass of frilly dresses, bows and expensive childrens' dress shoes sat a very grumpy looking Dick Grayson. As his classmates and other children of fellow millionaires ran around, Dick sat on the glass coffee table that Alfred always told him was for inanimate objects and not the body of a six -seven- year old child.

Clark's eyes narrowed in concern as he pushed up the thick rimmed glasses that fell down the bridge of his nose.

"Where's Bruce?"

Alfred twisted his back farther and pointed to the small group of parents that stood in the kitchen. Men clad in expensive suits and woman in pearls and wine glasses were huddled around Gotham's playboy. Bruce stood tall and confident, a large grin plastered on his face that was so fake it was as if one of the many children had taken a marker and drawn the toothy smile on his usually blank face. His black suit was pressed and his blue tie made his pale skin add youth to his face.

"Well, Bruce seems to be a social magnet. Even at a seven year old's party he draws rich scum to him." Lois commented.

Clark spared a glance to give Lois a small scowl. "They're the parents, Lois. What do you expect?"

"Hey, when I was a kid and I had parties it was fend for yourself. It was a blood bath for a piece of cake. We didn't have supervision, why do rich kids of the generation need anything different?"

Clark sighed and they made their decent down the stairs into the chaos. Lois detached herself from his side and steered herself to the adults, despite her earlier comment. When Alfred disappeared, most likely into the kitchen, Clark walked up to the seven year old sitting silently on the table and aimlessly swinging his small legs.

Sitting beside the boy Clark smiled. "Hey, Dickey."

Dick looked up to see the reporter suddenly beside him. Richard gave him a small smile, "Hi Uncle Clark."

"What are you doing over here by yourself, sport?"

Suddenly the small glow lighting the child's face slipped and his scowl returned. Obviously this was not a topic he wanted to talk about. Clark gently tapped the boys shoulder encouragingly.

"It's okay. I don't like crowds either." He reassured the child.

"Yeah." He heard the boy sigh.

It was awkward for Clark, a large bulky man plainly too large to be _just _a reporter, to be sitting beside the small, fragile ward of Bruce Wayne. Standing, Clark made his way over to Bruce who was busy entertaining two older men who obviously were grandfathers at the least.

"But with the latest donations from the last fund raiser, I'm sure that it will be up and running soon." Bruce had finished saying when Clark had finally reached his side.

"That's good to hear, Mr. Wayne." One of the men said. "With Master's riding up our asses with the his latest running program and the press getting a hold of our project, I didn't know how much funds would be given."

"I never doubted you, Bruce. You are so much like your father. He always knew how to get people to listen and believe in the unthinkable, and I must say your are very similar in that way." The other commented.

"Well thank you, sir." Bruce replied, shaking both their hands.

"I'm sorry to have to go so soon, but as you know the job never lets you rest. Tell your boy we wish him a happy birthday." The older man said as he made a move to leave.

"I will, thank you for attending Mr. Henderson. Mr. Williams." Bruce said as he followed slowly behind.

With a nod from both men they went to the stairs and disappeared through the large glass doors.

"Kent, always good to see you." Bruce said with slight sternness, never taking his eyes from the door.

"Are you saying you didn't expect me to come?"

"I'm saying you didn't need to come all the way here for this."

Clark glared at his friend. "Of course I was going to come. It's Richard's birthday and the kid clearly doesn't know too many faces around here."

Bruce turned to notice his son sitting alone on the living room's table. Bruce's brow furrowed in confusion, maybe concern, at the sudden realization. How long had he been sitting there? Bruce walked away from the Boy Scout to come to his son's side.

Both hidden heroes sat silently as the noisy children and laughing adults began fading from their world. This was how they communicated. It was easier this way.

Bruce turned to see the boy staring in a daze at the thick rug before the fire place, as if memorizing each stitching in the pattern. Bruce moved his hand to gently push up the bangs that fell over his sons forehead. Something was wrong. Dick's eyes looked at his father, but his body never moved position. He had been sitting alone for so long, it was like his body was stone.

"Are you alright?"

Richard said nothing at first, but nodded dejectedly none the less. Bruce sat there, seeing his bird so oddly uncomfortable in his new clothes and his left leg twitching in slight anxiety. Bruce wanted to say more, but Alfred came up to his two charges at that moment, declaring it time for Richard to open his presents. As everyone began filing into the living room Dick made one last attempt to turn to his father and give him a pleading look with his eyes, but Bruce just gave him an encouraging smile and ruffled his hair.

Alfred carried in gifts by the dozen, circling them around Dick in a cage of wrapping paper a sparkling bows. Behind the hundreds of colorful boxes stood over twenty children and their parents. They all had large, plastic grins plastered on their faces and fake kindness sparking their eyes.

_Fake, charity case, play thing. _Their stares burned his soul. The insulting atmosphere put a burning feeling in his mouth, like the first time Dick had been punched by a crook and he tasted blood gurgling in the back of his throat. These people were the fakes, playing the kindness game to try and get closer to Bruce.

"Go on, Richard." Bruce whispered. "Open a present."

Dick refused to meet his father's eyes, choosing instead to slowly reach for a small red package beckoning him with a thin green bow swirling around it like a vine. Everyone in the room seemed to lean in closer, peering over Dick's shoulder and over his head to see the present given to Gotham's billionaire's son.

Richard slowly pulled off the crunching paper to reveal a sleek, white box that was roughly the height of a ruler and the diameter of his palm. Dick slipped his small finger under the top slip, opening with a soft _pop_ signaling the group to lean closer and allow Dick's mind to go claustrophobic for a moment. Folding the top back, Dick peered into the the square opening only to find it too dark to see the present inside. Reaching his fingers into the box, Dick was suddenly face to face with a plastic, 12 inch batman figurine. He was complete with black kevlar and a small, indented bat signal. The utility belt had each individual pocket and a grappling hook attached at the hip. There was even scruff on the chin, showing off the way his father forgot to shave most days. It was amazing.

"Oh wow," Richard breathed out.

"Commissioner Gordon, you really shouldn't have gone through all that trouble." Bruce said from beside his son who was still transfixed with the figurine.

"Please, Mr. Wayne, it was my pleasure. I hope you like it Richard." The man said from the front of the crowd.

Dick looked up to show a genuine smile to the man who had helped him since his parents death. When Richard had first been placed in the orphanage, he visited often to see how the boy was faring.

"Thank you, Mr. Gordon. I love it!"

Bruce stole a glance at his son, realizing that that was the first true smile he had given the entire day.

Through the course of ten minutes, Dick tore through eleven presents. Three with new clothing, two books full of pictures and the title talking about a mouse and a cookie which just confused Dick to no end. Clark had given him a set of Superman comics, which greatly upset Bruce, and Lois gave him a race car set and three toy cars along with it. Joey Spiller from his class gave him a coloring book and Hadley Sawyer from Bruce's office gave him a shirt that said "God is always with you".

With at least a dozen presents still left to go through, Dick chose a small envelope that sat neatly a top the avalanche of sparkling boxes. It was a normal sized envelope, his name scrawled on the back in clean, sophisticated calligraphy. Richard slowly pulled apart the seal and retrieved a rectangular slip of cardboard paper that had bright colors and the words "Happy Birthday!" across the front. He opened it for two slips of paper to fall into his lap. Dick picked them up to see they were tickets, and "Gotham circus, in town for one night all the way from Germany" typed on them.

"We know how much you miss the circus, Richard, so we decided we would buy them for you. Maybe it will make you feel better about not having you _circus family_ with you." A woman said. She was one of the sponsors in town to talk to Bruce.

"Oh," Bruce said awkwardly. "Why, Mrs. Grahm, thank you so-"

Dick threw the tickets on the ground angrily. Everyone stood gawking at him, shocked that the Romani brat turned playboy's son would act out so publicly. Their stares screamed at him, taunting him with harsh words. _Of course, the ungrateful brat doesn't know how to accept a present. How rude, no manners at all. The circus is the only place for you, someone needs to take you back because you do not belong here. Poor Bruce._

Richard turned and pushed his way through the crowd, running up the stairs with heavy footsteps following. He raced through the halls to his room, slamming the door behind him. Dick threw himself onto his king sized mattress. The fluffed blankets sucked in his hopeless tears, allowing him to cry out in frustration and no one would hear him. Except for one.

A large hand came to grasp the back of Richard's shaking neck. The boy stiffened at the gentle grip.

"Richard," Bruce spoke from beside him. "You know it's rude to stomp off. You hurt Mrs. Grahm's feelings." Internally, Bruce knew what he was saying was wrong and unfair, but as a parent it had to be done.

"I don't care!" Came a muffled reply.

"Dick-"

"I don't care! I don't care at all! Those people are mean."

"Richard, all these people came just for your party."

"No, they came for you." Richard mumbled. "They don't care about me, they want me to leave!"

Bruce slowly ran his fingers through Dick's hair, hoping to ease away his child's fears. "Oh, Dickey. No one wants you to leave."

"Yes they do, they all do! Even that lady, she wants me to go back to the circus so no one will have to deal with _the charity case circus boy_ anymore."

Bruce began speaking softly to Richard, but it only caused the boy's sobs to increase. Bruce stilled his fingers and moved to pull the boy into his arms. Dick wrapped his arms around his father, burying his tear streaked face in his father's neck.

"Sh," Bruce cooed. "Sh, micul meu pasăre. You're safe, no one wants you to leave, I promise."

Dick continued to cry, only able to quietly respond, "tata, nu vrei să pleci?"

Bruce pulled his little bird closer to him, pressing the child against the beat of his heart. "Dickey, I would never want you to leave. You are my micul meu pasăre, my little bird. Why would I _ever _want you to leave?"

Dick shook his head, but found the movement almost impossible due to his face pressed closely to Bruce's neck. Instead he decided to say, "Because you would be better off."

Bruce's grip tightened, causing the child to flinch. Dick hoped he hadn't made him mad. Bruce suddenly pulled Richard away, looking into the bright, watery orbs of the seven year old boy. Gotham's billionaire tentatively whipped away his son's tears with the pads of his thumbs, leaving only red tracks trailing the boys plump cheeks.

"Never. _Never _say that I would ever be better off without you. _You _are my life. I love you so much. You have made me a better person, Richard. I don't know where I would be without you." Bruce spoke sternly, but with so much compassion.

Dick's eyes welled in tears, but no longer from sadness. His daddy would never leave him. He loved him.

Richard wrapped his arms around Bruce's neck, pulling his father into the tightest hug a seven year old could muster.

"You know that, right Dickey?" Bruce asked hesitantly. "I love you so much."

"I know," Dick spoke against Bruce's shoulder. "I love you too, Daddy."

Bruce smiled, gently kissing his sons forehead. He knew Alfred would have excused their guests due to certain circumstances. A seven year old's "Temper Tantrum" is usually a downer on parties.

"Come on," Bruce said as he placed Richard on the floor, reaching for his tiny hand to hold in his larger one. "Alfred worked so hard on your cake, it just wouldn't be fair to leave it uneaten."

* * *

**I hate to say, not my best chapter. I had a hard time with the end and I fee like it just kinda looses itself :/**

**micul meu pasăre : My little bird  
**

**tata, nu vrei să pleci? : Daddy, do you want me to leave?  
**


	6. Companion

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but school just started up again so...you know how that is. But I have been wanting to do this chapter for a while so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce stood in the middle of the busy Gotham sidewalks, waiting patiently for his eight year old son. It was only a few days till Christmas and Alfred had persisted that Bruce go out and look for any last minute gifts Dick would want. It was a drudging day, people bustling around and pushing their way past others carrying bags upon bags of gifts.

The first twenty minutes of the experience had been nice, Dick pulling Bruce to shops that held bright candies or moving, animated toys running around the store. As much as the Dark Knight hated shopping, having Dick along with him and allowing the child to pull his hand through the streets was turning out to be a nice time.

But as soon as they had passed a certain shop, Dick had let go of his father's hand to run to the large window revealing the things it held. Bruce turned his head to look up at the large sign reading: _Frank's Pet Store. _This would not end well.

Bruce slowly approached his son, whose nose was pressed against the frosted glass; the boys breath fogging it in the process. Lifting a questioning brow, Bruce leaned over to be level with his son's vision.

"What do you see, chum?"

Dick turned his gleeful smile to the man beside him. He wore a faded wool snow cap over his black locks, making his bright blue eyes pop against the white, snowed back drop. His thick jacket bulked around him and his small, gloved hands were against the window so as to peer closer. He was absolutely adorable.

"Daddy, daddy. Do you see him?"

Bruce blinked. "See what?" He asked as he looked in to the store.

Dick reached over to pull his father closer to him, pointing against the glass to a certain object.

"He's right there!"

Bruce once again looked into the pet store to see a group of kittens playing in front of the advertising window. There we about seven bundles of fur jumping around, tackling one another and pouncing for toys laid around the small, glass cage.

"The kittens?" Bruce asked, turning to look at Richard.

Dick nodded excitedly, a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Not just kittens. Him!"

Bruce looked in once more, trying to pin point who 'Him' was. "Him?"

"_Him!"_

Dick pointed at one of the felines in particular. Gotham's billionaire watched as the smallest of the kittens jumped on top of each of his siblings, causing the tower of fur to crumble and the runt to rein victorious. His fur wore a smokey white hue, a range of black blotches adorning the pattern. His huge, baby blue eyes were surrounded by black, almost like a raccoon, making it look like a bandit mask. Tiny black paws were like socks, or boots, and one single large black spot stretched across his back and around his small neck.

"The white and black one?"

"Yeah!" Dick squealed, jumping up and down. "Isn't he perfect?"

Bruce stared at his son before standing straight once more. Dick reached for his hand and tried to tug him towards the pet stores entrance, but Bruce stood his ground. The eight year old turned his confused blue eyes to his father who sighed and looked sympathetically at Dick.

"Richard," Bruce tried to find the words to explain. "You can't have a kitten right now."

"Why not?" The boy squealed, but out of surprise this time.

"Because having a pet is a lot of work."

"But I can do it." Richard persisted.

"I know you can," Bruce agreed, reaching out to cup Dick's cheek. "But think of the kitten. They need a lot of attention, a lot of care. You're at school most of the day and then you're on patrol all night. How could a pet fit into the equation."

Dick stood holding his father's hand for a while, thinking over his father's new revelation.

"But Alfred is _always_ home."

Bruce shook his head. "Alfred has a lot of things to do. Is it fair to add a cat to the list?"

Dick knew what his daddy was saying, but it just wasn't fair! "No," he mumbled.

Bruce nodded silently, squeezing Dick's hand apologetically. "I'm sorry, micul meu pasăre."

Dick only pouted, one of the most disappointed looks on the child's face Bruce had ever seen.

"Come here," Bruce whispered as he scooped the child up and hugged him tightly. "Lets go home."

* * *

"So, I take it shopping went well?" Alfred inquired that night.

Bruce had just come downstairs from putting Dick to bed. It was earlier than usual and Bruce had opted for him not going on patrol that night; Shopping had tired the boy out.

As The Dark Knight slumped into a chair he said,"He wants a kitten."

Alfred seemed to contemplate the statement for a moment before replying, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Bruce turned to look up at the butler. "You think so?"

"Master Bruce, every child should have a pet companion."

"I never had one."

Alfred turned an amused look to his older charge. "From what I recall, Master Bruce, I remember someone asking his father on multiple occasions for a _miniature pony_."

A slight red flush over took the billionaire's face as he stood. "I'm going out on patrol."

As Bruce walked to the cave he heard Alfred shout, "I think a kitten is a much better compromise then a pony."

* * *

Batman's night had turned out to be much busier then he had previously thought it would be on the Christmas week. Two robberies and busting one of Penguin's continuous scams. Pulling into the cave he realized just how exhausted he was.

Removing his cowl, Bruce moved to go change, but felt a sudden tug at the back of his cape. He turned to see a bleary eyed and sleepy looking Dick clutching his cape while holding Peanut in the other.

"Dick," Bruce said. ""What are you still doing up?"

"Had a nightmare. You were gone." The eight year mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Bruce sighed, picking his baby bird into his arms and hugging his close. Dick wrapped the cape around him and placed his face on his father's neck. Bruce slowly rubbed the boys back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." Bruce said into Dick's dark locks, placing a soft kiss on the boy's forehead as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

A jingle signaled Bruce's entering of the store. A young man in his mid thirties walked out of a back room to approach him with a large smile.

"Mr. Wayne, what a pleasure." He held his hand out. "I'm Frank Pacarlo."

Bruce shook the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"What can I do for you?"

Bruce looked over his shoulder at the opening window to see the same kittens playing in their cage, but less of them there today.

"I passed by this store yesterday with my son and he was very taken with one of your kittens."

Frank smiled and walked over to the glass box. Bruce followed, looking in on the felines jumping around.

"Which one did you say your son liked?" Frank asked.

Bruce's eyes locked on the smallest kitten. His blue eyes bore into Bruce, just like Dick's did. Frank scooped the animal up and handed him over to Gotham's playboy. Bruce held the cat in his palms, barely taking up both hands together.

"He's the runt of the litter," Frank informed him. "No one has really like this one."

Bruce looked into the animal's almost masked eyes and knew it was the right choice.

"I'll take him."

* * *

"Merry Christmas!"

Dick ran around the house in joy as he waited for Alfred and Bruce to join him in the living room. It was early, Alfred had made a huge breakfast with hot chocolate for Dick. When they had finally joined the boy, he was nestled under the tree and ready to tear through presents.

They were in towers of greens and reds. It took over an hour to tear through all of Bruce's presents. He had received new equipment, a new thermal suit that Bruce had made for the two of them, extra batarangs and also a new hand held computer made especially for him by Mr. Foxx. Then there was clothing, new batman pajamas, video games, comics (from the Justice League, obviously) and Alfred had even gotten him more superhero accessories to show the League.

As Dick flipped through a book Alfred had picked out for him, Bruce walked over and gently nudged the boy.

"You missed one, chum."

Dick looked up and took the small box. As he set it in his lap he felt something wiggled around. Dick gasped, taring off the wrapping paper to reveal a plain white box. Carefully slipping off the top, Dick for the kitten from the store. _His _kitten.

"Merry Christmas, buddy." Bruce said as he rubbed Dick's hair affectionately.

The biggest smile Bruce had ever seen appeared on Richard's face, and he knew he had done the right thing.

"But, you said-"

"Now you're going to have to take good care of him. It's a lot of work, but Alfred and I are going to help."

"I can do it!"

Bruce smiled. "I know you can."

"May I inquire what you are planning on naming him, Master Richard?"

The boy thought on it, holding his cat at arms length as the kitten swatted playfully at his nose.

"The Batcat!"

Bruce nearly spit out his coffee. "Dick, you can't name him _The Batcat_."

Dick turned a pout to Bruce. "Why not?"

Bruce tried to find a reason, but was saved by Alfred. "As wonderful as the alter ego goes, Master Richard, he does need a secret identity as well."

That reasoning seemed to make sense to the boy, so he went back to thinking as Bruce thanked God he wouldn't have to have Richard running around the saying, "Come here, Batcat!"

Dick finally seemed to find a name because he muttered something softly to himself.

"What did you say?" Bruce asked.

"_Erou_."

From the sound of Dick natural tongue coming through, Bruce knew immediately it was Romanian.

"What does that mean, Master Richard?"

Dick turned his smile to the butler. "It means Hero."

* * *

**Yay! So, I thought it would be super cute if Bruce got Dick a kitten. Don't you agree? He is just a cute, lovable cat person to me! Anyway, sorry it took so long, first week back at school and because of that I probably won't be uploading on weekdays unless I have time or as much :/ sucks! But I will try and the next story is going to be based off an Ouran High School Host Club episode. Best anime ever first off, and Batman and Robin are totally Mori and Honey X3 Unless we are in Young Justice terms and then Dick would be Hikaru and Kaoru (and yes, I mean both twins!) If you want to know who I think the YJ team is in that show, I'll probably be putting it in the next story :) anywho, it is going to be based off of episode 12: "Honey's Three Bitter Days". If you haven't seen it it isn't that big of a deal, but you should watch it! So funny!**

**More soon, promise!  
**

**Again: _micul meu pasăre _means my little bird  
**


	7. Sweet Torture

"Flash, what in the name of the Gods are you doing?"

Flash turned to see Wonder Woman peering curiously down at him. At this very moment he was in the entertainment room bent over to look under the couch. Coincidentally this is not the first time he has been found in this position. Last month he had been looking for a candy bar he lost a candy bar while watching American Idol with Superman.

Barry slowly got to his feet, still looking around the room as he addressed Wonder Woman. "Lookin' for Robbie."

She gave a slight, "Ah" and nod of acknowledgment. Someone always seemed to be involved in a search for the eight year old. "What is it this time?"

"Hide and Seek."

She gave him a pitying look. "How long."

Flash continued to look around the large room, face turning a shade of red. "Hour and a half." He muttered shyly.

He heard Dianna sigh. What could they do? The kid was trained by the World's Greatest Detective; of course he was a mastermind at hiding from the prying eye. Wonder Woman watched as Barry shifted through a wicker basket holding blankets, the mini fridge and then under the couch once more. She turned her head in a small attempt to help but knew it futile.

She gently touched Flash's shoulder, causing him to look up at her through the bright red cowl.

"Come on, he's obviously not here."

Barry sighed, defeated. He followed her out of the room, but not before checking under the cushions of all three couches.

* * *

"Still looking?"

Flash nodded solemnly, taking the seat beside Hal. Wonder Woman and Green Arrow were there along with them.

"How long does that make it? Two, three hours?"

"Two hours and sixteen minutes." Barry stated from behind the hands placed over his face.

There was silence all around the table until Oliver bluntly stated the obvious.

"Batman's gonna kill you."

A grunt erupted from Flash as he placed his head against the cafeteria table; a loud thud echoing around the almost empty facility.

"What are you guys doing?"

All heads turned to see Robin standing behind Flash, a piece of chocolate cake with strawberry icing in hand. A fork was tucked into his mouth, causing his words to slur together.

"Robin!" Barry yelled as he jumped out of his seat to point directly in the eight year old's face. "Where have you been?"

Robin walked up to the empty seat between Dianna and Oliver, jumping into the chair without difficulty. "Well," he started explaining as he ate a small piece off his cake. "At first I _was_ hiding. In the rafters, then with Batman in the Monitor Womb and then in the kitchen. But you were taking so long I got bored. So I got cake!"

Robin pointed for emphasis at the desert before him, smiling brightly at Wonder Woman. Everyone, especially Barry, was exasperated. Mainly relieved it was over, but still shocked none the less.

"You guys aren't very good at this game." Robin informed them. "You never find any of my hiding spots and then just give up. At home, daddy can find me in twenty five minutes. It's the new record."

Sighs came from all around. "Of course, it takes us over four hours at the least to even find you and by then you've already stopped playing. But the man of the night can do it in the time it takes to get through the check out line in the grocery store!" Flash grumbled.

"I don't go to the grocery store."

The league members all jumped at the sound of the gravely voice that had suddenly revealed the presence of their dark comrade.

Batman watched them for a moment before coming behind his son's chair. He looked down at Robin's black hair as he asked, "Ready?"

Robin peered up at the Dark Knight, crumbs sprinkling themselves onto his costume and face. "I'm not finished!"

Batman noticed the half eaten piece of cake.

"You know you shouldn't be eating sweets this late in the day."

Robin pouted. "But J'onn made it and said I could try a piece. Chocolate and strawberry!"

Batman knew that it was Dick's favorite, concluding the boy couldn't have turned it away anyhow (in Dick's view at least). Batman sighed, but gave a slight nod of agreement. Cake first, then home. Dick smiled happily and turned back to the delicious treat before him. The members around the table began drifting into conversation, warily eying the silent Batman still hovering over his young partner. Robin didn't seem to notice or care, completely side tracked with his task at hand. Until...

"Ouch!"

Heads turned to see Robin with his hands placed over his mouth, fork clanking against the table. The boys eyes were clutched tightly together underneath his domino mask. Batman instantly pulled his child's chair back to take his face between his gloved hands.

"Robin," Batman spoke sternly, silently commanding him to release his mouth. All he got in reply was a shake of the head.

Finally the Dark Knight pinched the hinge of his jaw, forcing his mouth open. Robin squirmed and the other heroes gazed curiously at their comrade's turned back. After a few moments, Batman reluctantly released Robin.

"He Has a cavity." said Batman.

* * *

It was a dark and abnormally quiet night in Gotham. Cars and pedestrians were no where in sight, leaving the city to bathe in the silence of empty store lights and air of the night. Batman sat perched upon the roof of Wayne Tech. Trained eyes watched for any signs of trickery from the sudden serenity. At the sound of pacing feet beside him, he turned to scowl at the child behind him.

Robin paused, gazed warily up at his father and then back at the ground solemnly.

Bruce almost turned back to watch his city, but instead glided over before his partner and held out his hand expectantly.

Robin peered up at him once more, presenting a weakly put together confused expression. "What?" He whispered pathetically.

Batman said nothing, leaving his outstretched hand to do all the talk for him. When neither moved, Batman decided to word his command.

"Robin," He addressed with the stern tone he had been using lately. "Hand it over."

The Boy Wonder continued to look at the large gloved palm facing him, but reached into his utility belt none the less. From four of the pockets Robin withdrew small pieces of candies that he had stuffed in along with his batarangs and grappling gun.

As Batman's cupped hands flooded with bright wrappers he sighed in something sounding like disappointment to Robin's ears. Batman disappeared for a moment, disposing of the sugary treats in a trash can adorning the street. At his return, Robin looked up his father with water filled eyes easily seen from behind his mask.

"Robin, you know the dentist said no sweets until your cavity is gone."

The boy nodded silently, sniffling and gently brushing his nose with his gloved hand. "I know. But I wasn't gonna eat any of it. Promise."

Batman stared down sadly at his child, releasing yet another sigh. "Come on, let's head home. It's obvious nothing is going to happen tonight."

* * *

The League members all sat staring at the child, an uneasy atmosphere circling the air. Flash, Superman and Wonder Woman had called the meeting to see how the boy had been doing since cutting off all sweets four days ago. Along with them were Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Green Lantern, Aquaman. It was a stressful sight. The boy sat dejectedly in the corner of the room, twisting a batarang slowly in his fingers as the heroes sat at the main table.

"Has he been like this all week?" Black Canary asked.

"Hn." Batman grunted.

Flash knew what it was like to rely on sweets. Not that he was going to mention it, but it wasn't a secret that when he and Iris sat down to watch TV with Wally he would always bring in a carton of ice cream and never carry it back. Sugar addictions were rough. The speedster rushed over to the boy's side, laying a hand carefully on his shoulder.

"Hey Dickie." Flash smiled. "Why don't we go for a spin around the tower?"

Robin just shook his head, muttering a soft "No."

"Aw, come on Rob-"

"I don't wanna, okay?!"

The League all did a little flinch of their own at the little bird's harsh yell. The boy rarely lost his temper, but when he did it was awful similar to another certain hero. Batman stood and walked slowly over to Flash and Robin.

"Robin," Batman scolded.

Robin glared fiercely at up at his father. It just wasn't fair!

"What?" He shrieked.

Batman just stared at his son, having a silent battle with their eyes. The other heroes sat in silence, waiting for what would happen next.

Finally Robin broke. "What? Why do you have to be so mean? All I want is some candy and you won't even let me have that. It isn't gonna hurt me!"

At the sign of the obvious, and rare, temper tantrum, Batman reached to pick up his partner to take him home. Robin only slapped the hand away, glare still in tact. Bruce didn't seem to flinch. Robin stood and faced his father full force. When Batman tried to grab him once more, Robin grasped the front of Batman's costume and chucked the man over his shoulder.

It was obvious the boy didn't have to use much force, what with Batman already knelt and in an easy position to be thrown. But no one in the League, _especially _Robin would ever attack Batman; it was a silent rule.

"It isn't fair! Why do you always have to be so strict and hard about everything?" Robin yelled. "I hate you, Batman!"

On that shocking note Robin fled from the room.

Superman was the first to recover from shock, chasing after the boy. The rest of the league continued to stare at the Dark Knight as he slowly sat up off the floor. His gaze was glued to the floor, almost out of shame.

"I know it's his first cavity or dental incident and all, Bats," Flash spoke. "But don't you think you were being a little rough?"

Bruce said nothing, his hand slowly went to his face to rub at the tense muscles. He muttered something, but it was to jumbled to be heard. Everyone leaned closer to inquire him to repeat.

"I forgot to remind him." Batman whispered harshly. "To brush his teeth."

The League contemplated this revelation. Batman had been on a mission in the middle east for the past week. They all knew that Bruce was the one to help Dick get ready for bed, telling him stories, getting him dressed _and _tell him to brush his teeth.

"So," Wonder Woman started. "You were being mean to Dick, on purpose?"

Green Lantern answered for her. "He wanted to be punished for causing Richard to suffer."

It was like a light bulb to go off. Everyone in the room all went "Ah!" and suddenly realized the reason for the vigilante's cold shoulder.

The door creaked softly, causing everyone to look away from the sulking bat. Superman walked in, teary eyed Robin in tow. The boy looked sadly over to his father, having heard the whole thing.

"See Dickie?" Clark explained. "Bruce wasn't being mean, he just felt bad for not helping you."

Robin said nothing. Tears poured down his face as he suddenly sprinted over to his father, arms outstretched for a hug.

"Daddy!"

Batman looked up from the floor to see his baby bird running towards his with open arms. Batman felt the boy collide into his chest. He hugged the boy close, pressing his nose into his dark locks.

"I'm sorry!" Dick squealed. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, Daddy. I won't forget to brush my teeth again!"

Bruce smiled. He ran his fingers through Dick's hair, gently pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Hush, Dickie. I'm sorry, too. I wasn't trying to be mean to you. I'm sorry."

* * *

Bruce smiled as Dick sat in his chair at the dining room table. The boy was scooping chocolate ice cream into his mouth, getting stains all over his face. The dentist had cleared him of any cavities, and to celebrate, Alfred had went out to buy a whole carton of Dick's favorite.

"Remember, Dickie." Bruce scolded lightly.

"I know, I know." He smiled as he scooped more ice cream into his mouth. "Brush my teeth after."

* * *

**I know, cliche ending but whateva! Poor Dickie, gots a sweet addiction just like me :( sucks ta suck. Anyway, as I said, highly based off of the Ouran **  
**High School episode. Sorry for the long wait guys! School has kept me busy. More will come soon! Another thing, I have been thinking of doing a sequel to _Heat_. What do you guys think?  
**

**Also, if you go on my profile I have a poll. I need help deciding who will be my first villain to meet baby Dick :) Help me! It's my first poll so if anything is wrong just tell me and I'll post the options on my next chapter.  
**

**Of course Batsie doesn't go to the Grocery Store, Flash. Get with it!  
**


	8. Kiss It Better?

"Does this hurt, Robin?" Superman asked hesitantly.

"Ouch!" The eight year hissed, quickly retracting his wrist from the Man of Steel's grasp.

"That's it," Flash exclaimed, throwing his hands dramatically over his eyes. "We're done for. Bats is gonna kill us all!"

"Barry, you over exaggerating isn't going to help anything." Wonder Woman sighed.

"Exaggerating? This is serious. Batman, is gonna kill us! Robin's wrist is sprained, or knowing our luck broken!"

"Oh yeah?" Hawkgirl accused. "And whose fault is that, Barry?"

"It was Superman!"

"What?!" Clark yelled, jumping back from the boy sitting before him. "Flash, you stepped on my cape!"

"If I remember correctly, it was Robin who jumped off the rafters." John grunted, crossing his arms with a skeptical gaze at the child.

Precisely fourteen minutes and fifty six seconds ago, Robin had been found by a few member of the League. Being a performer, Robin was prepared to show his adult friends his quadruple turn he had just perfected the night before. Despite being a professional, Superman heard Batman growling at him about the boy's safety and his mind snapped into action. As the child fell and Superman moved to fly to his "rescue", Flash being Flash panic attacked and tried to speed to aid Robin. This effectively meant stepping on Superman's long cape, causing the Man of Steel to lose his balance in mid air and in turn knock the boy from his perfect landing. No super humans or Kryptonians were hurt in this process, the human eight year old on the other hand...

"If you guys had just let me do my flip none of this would have happened." Robin whined from the floor. "Or, if you guys weren't so scared of Batman."

The all glared at the boy for his childish input. They were given a mini batglare in return. Green Arrow sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Might as well get the kid to the Med Bay. Better to get his wrist fixed ourselves then have Bats find out and blame us for not taking care of him."

There was a wave of nods followed by Wonder Woman scooping the boy into her arms and walking down the hall with five heroes trailing behind her.

* * *

"There," Batman grunted, quickly pushing his chair back from the large computer screen. "Security system updated, Zeta beams reprogrammed for faster transport, and-"

"So everything's better now, right?" Aquaman quipped.

A muscle behind Batman's left temple twitched. "Yes, everything is _better_." He growled slowly.

"Ah, well, easy peasy." The Atlantian smiled.

_Yes, easy peasy. _Bruce mocked silently. _Just five hours, three firewalls and six new programs later._

"So, it would be about..." Aquaman glanced at the many digital clocks lined across the wall. "Ten in Gotham right now. Planning on patrolling with Robin?"

Batman slowly stood to turn to his 'colleague'. "No. By the time we get back and finish routine security camera checks it will be too late for him to go out."

"He starts school Monday, correct?"

Batman grunted. Before, his son had been home schooled, but with his son's exceptional intelligence and lacking social abilities, Alfred thought it best to send the young boy to a learning environment with children his age. Richard was excited. Roy and Wally had given him details about recess, art and crafts, games and lunch. Bruce on the other hand...

"Nervous?"

Batman glared at Aquaman, ready to shut him up, but was interrupted by Hal walking briskly up to the Dark Knight.

"What now?" Batman snapped at the green clad hero.

Hal gave a slight flinch, but never ceased his stride. Once he stopped beside his dark League member he moved to give the man a hesitant look. "Um, Batman, I just thought I'd inform you I saw Robin with Superman, Wonder Woman and a few other Leaguers."

"So? Robin follows them around every time he's up here."

"They were headed towards the Med Bay."

* * *

"It's too tight!" Robin whined, tugging away from the gauze Green Lantern was wrapping.

Oliver sighed. "Robin, I need to wrap it tightly so that you won't move it as much."

"But it's uncomfortable."

The heroes in the room all let out a collective sigh.

"Fine," Green Lantern relented. "I'll loosen it for you, how bout that?"

Robin watched intently as the bandages were re-tied, receding the pressure that had one been present. But...

"It still hurts." He whispered.

Worried glances were exchanged.

"You don't think he broke it, do you?" Flash piped.

Superman felt his heart stop, just for a second. "He didn't fall _that_ hard."

Hawkgirl glared at the Kryptonian. "He's an eight year old boy who barely weighs 85 pounds. How hard do you think it is to break one of his tiny bones?"

"Hey! My bones aren't tiny!" Robin input.

No one paid attention to the boy's comment. "Maybe we should give him some pain killers."

"I don't know, Batman is already gonna be pissed about the ankle thing, do we really need him angry for giving the kid drugs?" John asked.

Silence followed, the only sounds coming from the boy sitting on the examination table. He moaned as he slowly turned his wrist experimentally.

"Hurts," He moaned again.

"Well, is there anything you want us to get you to, you know, make you feel better?" Oliver asked. He had a kid of his own, and knew that when you get hurt all you need is a little ice cream.

Robin turned his masked gaze up to the green clad hero and in an innocent voice muttered, "It won't feel better until I get a kiss."

That was not what anyone expected.

"Kiss?" Flash asked.

"By now daddy would have kissed it to make it better."

The sound of jaws hitting the floor echoed through out the room.

"Daddy? Daddy as in Batman?" Barry exclaimed. "Batman kisses it be-"

"Robin!"

Backs straightened and blood ran cold. Heavy boots against sleek marble made their way to the young boy pouting up at his mentor. Batman leaned slightly over his partner, examining him carefully and pushing back his dark locks to check his forehead for any bruises or cuts to signal a possible concussion. Dark gloves prodded the boys arms and legs, stopping when he gently squeezed the bandaged wrist. His eyes narrowed when the Robin expectantly flinched.

"What happened?" He growled.

When no answer came, the Dark Knight turned away from his son for a moment to glare into the eyes of every hero in the room, including the two that had followed him from the Monitor Room. With still no answer, Batman made a move to start choking someone, but never got a chance from the slight tug he felt from the back of his cape.

Robin looked up innocently into his father's cowl, effectively crumbling the man's hard exposition. The child's small hands grasped the cape once more and tugged again to make sure he had his father's attention. The boy noticed the slight nod from the caped crusader, signaling him that he could continue.

"You know I was practicing my new flip all week to show the League," Robin started. "And so when I finally got a chance to show 'em, they all got scared about me being on the rafters. When I jumped Superman tried to catch me and Flash tried to run fast enough to fly or something, but accidentally stepped on Clark's cape and then they messed up my whole landing. Instead of landing on my feet I got kicked by someone's boot and fell on my arm." Robin finished by holding up his bandaged arm to give a visual for his dark mentor. "It was not my fault. I would have made it if it wasn't for everyone being a bunch of girls."

At the end of his son's explanation, Batman slowly turned his whole body to give his darkest glare, one that he had never even used on Joker, to the group behind him.

"From what I hear," He growled in a gravely voice. "That you all _caused_ my son to sprain his wrist?"

"But-"

"And not only that, but kicked him as well!"

"He jumped off the rafters!" Superman defended.

"He's a trained acrobat, Clark. You really think he's never jumped off a rafter before?" Bruce yelled.

Superman opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came. No one else made an attempt to answer. Batman turned away to look down at the boy once more, who was now beginning to sniff rapidly.

"Daddy, it hurts." The boy whined.

Bruce stood there for a moment, making no move to do anything until he lowered himself to be eye level with the eight year old.

To the Leaguers present, it seemed like the vigilante was only staring at the boy silently. To Robin, the man stared through the mask, asking _where?_ Robin held up his wrist, but when it seemed he needed to be more specific he pointed to his inner wist.

Batman gently grasped the damaged hand to lay a soft kiss against the tan bandage. It was brief, if you had blinked you would have missed it. No one in the room blinked. Batman stood a mere second later, turning with the boy already tucked under his arm.

"I'm going to tell you what's going to happen." Batman said, barring his teeth. "First, when I bring Robin tomorrow, you will all sit on the ground, cross legged like a group of kindergarteners and _watch_ him perform his flip he nicely practiced for all of you." Flash opened his mouth, but shut it when Bruce shot a hard glare at the man. "Second, if any of you are the cause of my son's pain again, I will gut you."

On that note he briskly walked to the door. No one moved for a whole five minutes. Flash started to say something, small gasp heard coming about for words that would not be enough. Finally he looked at the others to say: "Is it me, or are you guys more shell shocked about the whole kissing thing?"

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while guys, homework has been a biotch lately. Seriously school has literally taken up all my time lately. This took me three nights to write, so I'm sorry if it's a little short. I was going to go to Comicon this weekend but...homework had a different plan :( frowny face! **

**So, hopefully the next chapter will be for my Robin's first villain encounters story, but it just depends on how much time I have right now. I'm planning on writing a Halloween story too, but it might be a little late so sorry for that ahead of time. You guys all seem to want Joker for the first villain, but I guess that's no surprise :) If you don't remember, I do have a poll on my profile if you haven't voted on what villain I should write about first so check it out! Thank you guys, love ya'll!  
**

**Peace out, less than three 3  
**


	9. TAFFE: Holding Hands (or fingers)

It was cold, bright, white and numb. Those were the words Dick would use to describe the Gotham City Hospital.

People were rushing around, no one stopping to take a breath. The air was stale and heavy with the smell of shoe rubber. There was a flood of neutral, bland colored scrubs and a white doctor's coat here and there. And it was a sea of monsters.

Dick stood beside the Wayne family butler, Alfred, in front of the check in desk. The older man was signing papers as fast as his calloused fingers could go. He was distinctly aware of the child clutching the leg of his pants, obviously unaware and confused of the current situation.

"Don't worry Master Richard," Alfred said without looking up from the fifth form. "Everything will be alright."

"What's wrong?" The six year old asked after a few moments.

The butler continued moving the pen, taking a few seconds to think over what he was about to say. The boy had only been within their care for two months now and the child's openness with the two men had only escalated to the point of eating meals with them and omitting the "Mister Wayne" to now "Bruce".

"Master Bruce was in a car accident."

Richard looked up at the old butler, but when the man did not elaborate further Dick looked down once again to turn back to his own thoughts. It was a little past ten at night and the city of Gotham was in a state of sub-panic. Scarecrow had attacked the downtown subway system, setting off a series of his newly improved fear gas that was slowly dispersed throughout the underground of the city with everyone non the wiser.

Richard had seen the news and knew that Batman had immediately gone after the scary villain. It hadn't taken long for Batman to dissemble the machines, but Scarecrow had fired his pistol off at the vigilante and effectively hit the target. By the time the villain had been caught and in custody, the Dark Knight was already gone.

Bruce had been home late at the office for a business meeting and apparently been caught in the panic of the many citizens. His car had gone out of control and hit a street lamp. Alfred later would tell the boy that Bruce had received a bullet in his side from a frantic man under the influence of the fear gas and had shot at the billionaire.

* * *

Bright. Everything around him was bright, heightened. Yet all around his things were blurred, the edges of objects stretching out farther and fading into the background. The noises around him were clear and rang in his ears, but then it was all jumbled together, making it unclear and unable to understand.

Bruce looked around the bustling city, people pushing past him without another thought; acting like he was just another random citizen. Bruce held his right ear, covering it to try and block out some of the unnerving and persistent ringing that rolled around his mind like a bunch of marbles.

He couldn't think. He couldn't understand. What was he doing here? How did he get here? Where was...here?

The sky was a blinding white, making it impossible to go unseen. He hated the bright, day time. There was no darkness to sink into, no where to go and be _alone_.

Over the seconds more and more people flooded against him, making it so he couldn't try to move and leave. He was suffocating in a sea of bodies and human greediness, wanting, feelings. He clenched his eyes closed and covered both ears this time. It all needed to stop!

And then it did. Silence.

Bruce opened his eyes, finding the ringing gone, blurred edges erased to normalcy, the sky a darkened gray and the people all replaced with empty space.

Not a soul in sight.

Bruce slowly walked down the street, stopping at a four way intersection. The sound of a lamp coming to life sounded beside him. He looked up to see an old street lamp beside him, signaling that the sky had dimmed itself into a nightly darkness.

_When did-_

_Click._

"Give me your wallet."

Bruce froze. His blood ran cold at the familiar sound. He dared not breath or move, hoping it was just his imagination. When the voice yelled more impatiently, he turned slowly to face his assailant. The man wore the same worn over coat, the peaks of old gloves were wound around bony fingers that held the pistol steadily. Baggy shirt, baggy jeans, baggy shoes. An untrimmed beard complimented the untrimmed hair.

"You..." Bruce's voice crawled from his throat, muttering that single word.

"Give me your money." The man said again, yelling slightly on the last word.

When Bruce still made no move to hand over the wanted object the man got impatient. The gun went off. Bruce didn't blink. He had waited for this moment all his life. Wondered why. Shoot me, take me with them. I can't be here alone.

Nothing.

Bruce looked down. No bullet hole. But the gun...

"Bruce?"

Bruce turned sharply to look down. A mop of black hair shielded a face still plump with infant youth. Blue eyes bored into his own. Blood poured from the bulled wound embedded into the boy's chest. Blood was everywhere. It seeped on to the child's jeans, making its way onto the concrete and flooding the streets.

Bruce knelt down, placing his hands over the wound and applying sharp pressure. Blood only seeped through his fingers to crawl up his arms and paint itself a masterpiece of death on his shirt. It didn't stop.

"It won't stop. I can't-" Bruce took intakes of breath.

"Why?" The boy asked. "Why?"

"Wha-"

"Why?"

Blood masked the child's face and Bruce felt himself stop breathing. Desperate gasps sounded and attempts to clutch his throat, but his hands wouldn't move from the boy's chest.

In a last attempt to say something, anything, to this child who he had doomed from the beginning, he spoke.

"Richard..."

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep..._

Richard's eyes followed the heart monitor, his mind processing that this line was the only thing showing his guardian was alright, despite his closed eyes.

He stood in the door way, not daring to cross into the room. From where he was he could see Bruce's chest rise and fall, that was good enough for him.

Suddenly Dick realized how ridiculous he was acting. Bruce was in the hospital! He could have died! What was he doing standing in the door and not by his side, hoping for him to get better?

Richard looked down at the thought of hospitals. Where lives were supposed to be saved. Where was a hospital when his parents fell to their deaths? No ambulance rushed them off to these white coated rooms, medicine pumping through their veins and a doctor waiting to make them better. They were pronounced dead. On sight. He never had a chance to hope for his parents to get better. They were doomed the moment his father reached for his trapeze.

Richard looked over at the man who had taken him in a few months ago. This wasn't fair to Bruce. He had saved him from the Juvenile Center. He saved him from depression. From being sucked into himself, from being alone. He owes Bruce _everything_.

Deep breath. Hold up your chin, back straight. Who knows when Alfred could walk in. Dick hesitantly put his foot out, taking the first step into the cold room. Then he pulled the other foot next to first. Nothing happened. He put out his foot, then pulled up the other again. Then again. Still no response from Bruce.

Finally Richard was at Bruce's side, nervously leaning over his sleeping form.

Now what?

He was next to him, wanting him to get better, wanting to go home. Shouldn't he be waking up by now? Richard looked at the heart monitor again. His heart was still beating, he was still alive. Blue eyes gazed at the man, searching for any sign of movement. None.

Maybe he was supposed to hold his hand. He always saw on the TV shows Bruce let him watch that whenever someone's in the hospital, you hold their hand while they slept.

Richard slowly reached for Bruce's hand, but let it hover uncertainly over the man's larger one; not touching. He couldn't do it. Not yet. The last time . . . The last time he held anyone's hand was his mother's, and that was the night-

"I'm sorry, Bruce." Richard mumbled pathetically.

Dick sank to the floor with his back against the bed's plastic legs. He pulled his legs to his chest as he took short, fast paced breaths. What was he supposed to do? What if Bruce died? What if he didn't get better because he couldn't hold his hand like on TV? Who would take care of him? Alfred? Would the CS send him back to the Juvenile Center?

Soon Richard's panic attack worsened, sending the boy into a state of terror. This wasn't good.

_You need to raise your hands above your head, son. _

Richard quickly crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes as his breathing slowly regulated to a soft panting. Once he had a hold on himself, Richard slowly lowered his hands into his lap to stare at the many intricate lines decorating his tan skin.

This had happened once before, when he had woken from a nightmare once again about his parent's tragic fall and the incidents from the JV Center. He had immediately ran for Alfred, his constant nightmare confidant, but the old butler had been no where to find. In a moment of desperation he went for Bruce's room, but he wasn't in his room either. Dick had searched the entire house (or as many rooms as he could reach in the giant mansion) but still both men were missing. Dick ended up collapsing in the living room, hurried breaths echoing the halls and tears pouring from his eyes. He was alone. Where was everyone?

"You need to raise your hands above your head, son."

Suddenly Richard's hands were being held above his head, allowing his lungs to take in copious amounts of oxygen. After a moment Richard looked up to see Bruce leaning over him, grasping his wrists. A concerned but uncertain looked decorated the dark shadows of his eyes. Once Richard was breathing regularly again Bruce released his arms.

"What are you doing up so late, Richard?"

Dick opened his mouth to answer, but all that came up was a bubbling sob that had been trying to escape for the past five minutes. Tears flowed from his eyes and Richard wiped furiously at them to stop, but to no avail.

"I- I'm sorry."

"No, no, Dick." Richard heard Bruce mutter something under his breath before saying: "Dick it's okay."

Richard soon found himself being pulled into Bruce's strong arms, slowly rocking back and forth as the man rubbed soft circles into his back.

"It's okay, buddy. You have nothing to be sorry about. Sh, you're okay."

Bruce held him for an hour and a half. He never asked questions or got angry. He jest held him. In his arms, just like him mother and father used to do. That's even _more_ then holding a hand.

Richard looked up from his place on the ground, staring at what he could see of the man from his lower position on the floor. He slowly extended his arm to feel around the soft sheets. When he felt the warm skin he gently clasped what he could of the large hand, not realizing he was only holding the man's finger. Richard never moved from his place on the floor.

Bruce woke with a start. The nightmare rang clearly in his mind, he still felt the blood seeping through his fingers. After a few moments of contemplation, Bruce remembered why he hated Scarecrow. Fear Gas was always a bitch to treat. And to deal with after you woke up.

He tried to rub his face to maybe warm up the muscles, but soon found his right hand was glued to his side.

He hadn't lost his hand, right? It wasn't Scarecrow's MO to cut off appendages if he was correct. Bruce turned to see a small hand wrapped tightly around his pointer finger. He slowly leaned over his bed side to see Richard asleep against his out stretched arm and sitting cross legged on the tiled floor.

He stared at the sleeping boy for a moment, then slowly retracted back to his original position. He stared at the ceiling, concentrating on the warmth radiating from the boy's small grasp. It was like a light tickle you felt when you touched a feather.

Bruce stared at the ceiling, gently coiling the finger around the hand but making no other move. Bruce layed there for forty-five minutes before Alfred came in, and then another hour after the butler left five seconds later upon seeing the state of his two charges.

* * *

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry that took so long to submit guys! I don't know how it happened, but i have had this story sitting on my computer for about three weeks, just slowly getting larger as I added a few things here and there in between homework and whenever I got an idea of what I wanted to happen next. Sorry it has been so long since I updated, I had planned on publishing this over the Thanksgiving Break (Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry if it's a week late!) but obviously, THAT DIDN'T QUITE WORK! Oh well, here it is! I know I said I was going to be putting up my fist villain chapter, but I am probably going to post that over Christmas break, because I haven't had much practice with action scenes and I want to really think through what I want to happen so...that will be next! Promise. So, anyway, I had had this chapter on my mind for a while and thought it would be so cute :) I really liked writing Bruce's nightmare and Richard dealing with awkward Bruce and his own awkward feelings. I hope ya'll enjoy! More soon.**

**PS, TAFFE is the abbreviation for "There's A First For Everything" cause it is kinda a long title, so yes this is the next "firsts" chapter if you were wondering  
**

**PPS if you haven't already, I still have my poll on my profile for votes on the villain story and I won't be closing it until the first day of Christmas break so check it out! Vote! Right now Joker is first, Catwoman is second and Thalia Ah Ghul is third. Help out and vote! Thanks ya'll!**

**Less than three!  
**


	10. How Many Swings To Break A Bat?

Robin could feel all the weight of his body; Feet are taken for granted he realized in a groggy haze. All the weight, pressure, blood and heat of his being was rushing to his head. Blood, sweat and pain were painted across his tiny figure that floated a good six feet above the cemented ground. Ropes held him face first and right in place. Grunts and tugs were wasted and exhaustion was ever presents.

Robin felt his mind wander to nowhere and blank for moments at a time. What was he doing here again? How did he get tied up? How did he get separated from Bru-

Batman.

Where was Batman? The child moved his head as much as he could in his current position, but the room was empty. It was a draft room, one you might see in an old haunted house in the movies. A small room, about the size of a child's bedroom, with walls and floors made of unforgiving cement that was decorated with age as well as blood, moss and other findings of nature. Old furniture was here and there, but scarcely. A few brittle, wooden chairs sat upright or against the floor if they missed a leg. A bed and bedside table were pushed over in the corner, and a large window that was in the middle of a wall was left broken and open, thousands of glass shards dancing along the floor.

It was cold. That was all Robin could think. He yelled at himself mentally for not focusing more, what would Batman say? But with the cold December winds coming in from the window and the loss of blood was making him vulnerable. He could hear the ocean outside. Why were they by the ocean? It made Robin's cuts sting and his stomach turn with nausea, but the roaring of the waves was soothing in this moments of confusing turmoil. It reminded him of the sound of Bruce's heartbeat.

Batman.

Why wasn't he there to save him yet? If he had been captured, wouldn't the Dark Knight know? No, they had split up. The man had taken the east wing, the child the west. Batman had sent him to scout the area and report back in ten minutes.

Well what was he doing tied up? He was probably late by now. Robin had a lousy concept of time, meaning Batman was probably waiting for him, getting irritated with his absent partner. Robin hated when Batman got mad.

"Gotta...get out...of...these..." Robin panted with effort, his body swinging slightly with his attempts.

"And leave the party so soon, Bird Brain?"

Robin froze in his struggles as he heard a wet voice cackle behind him with footsteps echoing in danger. Masked eyes watched as the tips of expensive but heavily worn shoes came into view. Gulping down courage, Robin moved up the worn purple slacks and matching jacket. A fake flower was pinned to the front pocket, it was missing three petals. The green shirt he wore underneath was dirty around the collar, some of the white face paint smeared onto the fabric. The white painted face looked down into the boy's eyes with blood lust. Green died hair was greased out of his face, giving robin the whole view. The outstretched red smile widened, showing off his vicious, rotting teeth. Scars decorated the corners of his mouth, curving up in a cruel echo of a smile.

Joker may be the Clown King of Gotham, but robin always felt he was _nothing _like a clown. When he lived in the circus he was friends with a lot of clowns. They were funny, made people laugh, made jokes. Sure there was Freddy the sad clown, but he was never actually sad. This clown, thought, was nothing like the circus clowns.

"Now I'm just offended, Birdo, I thought the Bats taught you better manners." The villain drawled with mock hurt, leaning in closer to the hanging hero.

Robin let silence hang, the only sound of the ropes crying under his turning weight.

Joker's smile turned threatening as he brought his face right before the Boy Wonder's. "What's wrong, Boy Blunder? Cat got your tongue?"

When Robin still refused to talk, Joker slowly stood back to his tall, lanky height. "Not my best," He said referring to his joke. "That one only usually seems to work on Batsy." He laughed at the inside joke, leaving the boy to ponder silently.

"Well, Baby Bat, if you're not-"

"I have a name."

"What was that, Birdo?" Joker taunted, putting a hand to his ear. "couldn't quite hear you through your busted lung."

Robin took a few calming breaths before responding once more. "I have a name."

Joker stepped back in mock terror at the child's tone, then proceeded to burst into spine rattling laughs. "Ladies and gentlemen we have a voice to the face!"

Robin's face began to turn pink with embarrassment as the mad man continued with his outburst. Joker quickly grabbed for the child's hair and yanked his face up to his. Robin clenched his eyes against the smell reeking off the man; sewer along with stale skin and cheap cologne.

"And what would the Birdo's name be?" Joker asked in a high pitched voice that sounded on the edge of another laughing fit.

Robin took a chance to look the man in the eyes, noticing for a brief second there was no reflection.

"Robin."

As soon as the word left his mouth he was violently shoved away and left to swing harshly back and forth, causing robin to let out a surprised yelp of pain as the ropes continued to dig into his skin. Joker had started to laugh again, but he slowly had made his way towards the other side of the room. Once returning to the boy's line of sight he carried a bloodies bat, nails protruding along its surface.

"I thought I'd give you my normal weapon of choice, but decided you were a special case and went with the bat instead." He said, smiling darkly towards the small boy.

Robin's body suddenly felt much heavier as the mad man's shadow slowly encased him.

"So, _Robin_, if you're not here for the party, then you must be the entertainment."

* * *

Gone. Robin was gone. Sixty seven minutes. It has been sixty seven minutes since he had last seen his young partner, and fifty seven minutes since the Dark Knights proposed meeting time. He knew he should have left him at home!

When they had gotten the report about a mental hospital catching fire out off the coast of Gotham, Batman should have known that Joker was involved. Local authorities had found three patients bodies in the last two weeks, then two more just before the fire. Doctors said they were accidental overdoses, stating a couple prescriptions had gone missing and the patients might have taken a few pills too many.

Not Joker's normal M.O. But the Dark Knight should never have put it against him. Insanity that catches the public's attention. That should have been evidence enough.

And now, now Robin was gone.

The Dark Knight traced the path he believed his partner had taken. The hospital, which had never been in great condition to begin with, had seen the worst of the fire that had been put out three hours previously. Walls were now coated in black soot, dusting the foundation of the building in a way a child might color with a block of chalk. Pipes leaked and the lack of heat allowed the winter chill to flood the cemented halls.

Batman cleared the first level, seeing no possible way for the child occupying the area. He found a small stair case beside where the Cafeteria had been, small enough only for one person to go up at once and barely room for a full grown, cape clad male to walk up without his arms brushing up against the rough hallway.

Upon reaching the second level, Batman noted the condition of the rooms were just as bad as the previous one. This floor had been used as the Doctors' main level, where the prescriptions are locked down and where mental "check ups" were held. Offices were abandoned and labs left in a indistinguishable mess. No Robin.

Batman cursed under his breath as he walked up a second stair case.

The next two floors were nothing but housing for patients, and as soon as Batman set eyes on the three hallways, each holding ten rooms, he knew his task would be more trying then originally planned.

* * *

_Smack, thudunck, fwhip, smack, whoosh,..._

Front hand, back hand, over the top, coming from the bottom...

Robin could no longer bring himself physically to voice his pain. It was all just a rush of white fire that had it's moments of so much pain he was sure he would black out, and then a moment where it _almost_ seemed bearable enough to think he could make it through this.

"Come on, boy Blunder, where's my candy?" The Joker asked, sounding a little curious why the boy hadn't popped open like a piñata.

"Alright, here's another one for ya," The madman offered after another beating. "How many hits does it take to break a Batman?"

Through half-lidded eyes Robin watched as a bat obscured the rest of his vision, positioning itself right in front of his eye line. Joker took a stance like one of a child at a putt-putt golfing game.

"None, you just gotta break the Robin first."

Joker pulled his bat back faster then it seemed possible, leaving Robin clenching his eyes shut tightly and letting out a pitiful whimper for the expected pain soon to come.

But there was no pain.

Robin experimentally peeked out of one eye, seeing the clown-like villain clutching his sides in fits of laughter as he leaned against his blood tainted bat for support. The Clown King walked slow circles around the young vigilante before speaking once more, his high pitched voice raking like claws in Robin's ears.

"You know, I like you Boy Blunder. So much more fun then big daddy bats."

The man came closer to harshly poke the boy in the side, much too close to his broken ribs for the boy's liking. Receiving a small grunt of pain as a response, Joker let out a small giggle of terrifying pleasure.

Returning to his usual distance, the villain twirled his wooden weapon and hummed a sharp tune.

"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake."

Robin watched the man carefully as the boy was brought once more face to face with the painted clown.

"You like that one, Birdie?" Joker tilted his head to the side like an owl, more so then it seemed humanly possible. "That tune always seemed to remind me of Batsy. I always made sure to request it at Arkham when this season would roll on by."

The man let go of the child's hair, allowing him to pendulum awkwardly in circles.

"Now this is just ridiculous!" Robin heard the villain moan in a loud screech. "Batsy is usually so time punctual, this is so not like him."

He gave a wide grin in the boy's direction, causing him to shiver, but not from the cold this time.

"Guess this is just a party for two."

* * *

Twenty-six rooms and nothing! Batman was ready to tear the walls down himself. A growl echoed through the halls as he threw open another door to another empty room. Where the hell was his son? What is Joker had taken the boy to another location? No. Batman had to continue searching, there was more of a possibility of his partner being held at the mental hospital then anywhere else.

"He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake. He knows if you've been good or bad, so be good for goodness sake."

The Dark Knight stopped his search as he heard the chilling tune coming from the end of the hall. Silently, stalking slowly in the shadows, he crept up to the slightly ajar door. The raw smell of blood hit the vigilante full on, causing him to flinch away for a moment. Robin would never draw blood to the point it stenched the air. That would only mean...

"You like that one, Birdie? That tune always seemed to remind me of Batsy. I always made sure to request it at Arkham when this season would roll on by."

The sound of ropes twisting under sudden weight echoed through the room and into the halls, meaning Robin was hanging from something and not tied to a chair or lying on the floor. That gave Batman more room to fight without worrying of tripping over the child. From the sound of the swinging and Joker's voice, he would like to assume that Robin was more towards the left side of the room and closer to the door. He would need to act fast, knowing Joker got antsy when he had to wait.

"Now this is just ridiculous!" The Clown King almost sighed. "Batsy is usually so time punctual, this is so not like him."

Batman felt the atmosphere shift to a much colder setting.

"Guess this is just a party for two."

Now.

Batman quickly folded into the room, tossing smoke bombs to mask his dark, but invisible presence.

"Oh, honey, you came!" Joker yelled in glee. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't make the party."

Batman had a minute and a half before the smoke would begin to dissipate. Batman quietly made his way to where he had seen his partner hanging. The boy was a mess. Blood was everywhere, tangled into his black locks, all over his face but mostly his forehead an nose (probably broken). The ropes were wound around most of his small torso, seeming to be made up of at least two layers. The main problem was the ropes holding him up, which were tied around his ankles in what seemed like a tight grip. For a moment Batman was sure the child was unconscious, but at the slight twitch of the head Batman knew otherwise.

He put a finger to his lips but the boy already knew the rules and nodded.

Just when Batman had taken out a Batarang to cut the ropes a sudden punch in his side threw him stumbling to the left.

"Ah, ah, ah, Batsy. That's cheating. You can't just cut the birdie piñata down," Joker grinned sadistically as the Dark Knight held his side. "You gotta break it."

Batman watched in terror as Joker took a swing at his child. The blow was centered right at the chest, and upon hearing a loud _crack,_ Batman flinched. Robin couldn't help himself when a strangled cry rang out from his broken form.

That was all Batman needed to feel white hot anger boil up through his body. A animal like growl came from his throat, making Joker burst into hysterical laughter.

"So that's all it takes to make the Batman crow?" Joker's movements were sharp and quick, standing with sickly purpose. "Well, how did I not see this earlier?"

Batman charged at the villain, drawing out his bow staff to block the sudden hit from Joker's blood stained bat. The mad man's blows seemed to be more chaotic then planned, easily blocked but no way to get in a blow of his own.

His cackles rang in his ears, making Batman more set on his mission to put the villain in a body cast. The Dark Knight jumped back from Joker's sudden jab an saw an opening on his right flank. Batman turned from another stab to pull out his own Batarangs.

Batman threw five flying towards Joker, pushing the man to the wall where he was pinned. The sound of wood striking the floor echoed through the small room along with Joker's strangled grunts and giggles.

"Why Batsy, you're usually so ready for a fight. Why stop so soon?"

Batman only glared, striding to where the bat lay abandoned on the ground. He observed the blood decorating the entire body of the thing; all belonging to his son. Taking hold of the two ends he snapped it against his knee, the two separate ends clanging back onto the floor.

Joker smiled at him almost knowingly, but Batman only turned to pull out his communicator.

"Gordon."

"_Batman! We lost sight of you and Robin after they put out the fire."_

"I have apprehended Joker."

"_What? But-"_

"He's on the third floor, thirty-first room."

Batman ended the transmission before the Commissioner could reply. The Dark Knight quickly ran to where his son was still tied to the ceiling. Taking another Batarang from his pouch, Batman threw it to the ropes holding the boy's ankles. Batman slide against the floor as he caught the child as he fell. A slight grunt came from the little bundle in his arms and Batman gave him a quiet apology as he clutched him to his chest.

Ropes were thrown from his partner and a heavy, black cape took their place. Batman pulled the child back into his arms and, without another glance at Joker, fled the scene.

* * *

"The boy has sustained six fractured ribs and three others that are broken. One arm is broken along with a broken collar bone. One ankle is twisted and both his shins are fractured. He will be needing a few stitched for the cut on his head." Alfred stated in a clipped tone.

Bruce flinched from where he stood behind the butler. After he pulled into the cave, the butler had shoved the man aside to assess the young boy's wounds, but it was becoming physically damaging to not be allowed to comfort his son.

"Other then the slight internal bleeding that I have already seen to, I do not believe the young master sustained any other major internal injuries."

Bruce was itching with impatience as he stared at the old man's back, willing him to move away.

"Master Wayne if you would please stop burning holes into me, I would very much appreciate if you would leave the room for a moment."

Bruce opened his mouth to object, but Alfred only cut him off.

"I am still not finished helping Master Richard, so please go an change so I may check your wounds easier."

Bruce continued staring at the butler before complying, but in a very angry fashion.

Five minutes later the billionaire was stepping out of the changing area in pajama pants a clean shirt. Alfred had seemed to disappear, leaving the now bandaged child to curl into himself for warmth. Dick whimpered where all he got was aches all over his body.

"Oh, baby," Bruce mumbled, quickly coming top the child's aid and scooping him into his arms. "Sh, daddy's got you, you're safe."

Bruce rubbed his son's back to try and warm him up, but the child still hugged himself closer, burying his face against his father's neck.

"I gotcha, chum, it's okay."

Bruce knew he should wait for Alfred to see to his wounds, but he didn't have that many. It could wait till morning, for sure. Bruce slowly walked up the stairs back to the manor.

The boy continued to hug him tighter until they were finally in Bruce's room. Dick was laid onto the bed where Bruce quickly followed, pulling the child back into the comforting embrace. He watched the child snuggle against his chest and press his face against his steady, beating heart. Bruce slowly relaxed, slowly rubbing the boy's back and watching for any of the tell tale signs of a nightmare.

* * *

**Wow, this chapter took FOREVER! Sorry about that guys. I know I said I would have this up forever ago, but things got crazy with homework, getting sick twice and sadly school stuff (drama, sadly). But, here it is! I know it's not my best chapter, and I'm pretty upset because I SHOULD have had more action, but I totally blanked. Sorry peeps. And I'm sure my Joker was not the best, but I tried! **

**On another note, I have officially gone over 100 reviews! Oh my goodness guys, that is so great! Thank you all so much! I know I'm kinda crappy about responding back to reviews and stuff, but I swear I'm going to try and respond to as many as I can now :) My next chapter is a request from my 100th reviewer READINGhearts17 who wants to see the first mission of Batman and Robin. Woot! I'm also gonna say, whoever is the 150th reviewer will also have their pick for a chapter so try and get there ya'll!  
**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be sadly, but I'm trying! Tomorrow is my birthday and if I get a tablet like I asked, it will make writing at school so much easier :)  
**

**Thanks guys! Less than three 3  
**

**PS, one of the things I was working on lately was a young Justice styled Gangnam Style music video so if you love YJ check it out! Go to youtube and look under either rAdicalKevin123 or YOUNG JUSTICE STYLE! We also went to ikkicon and there are videos for that too :) hope ya like!  
**


	11. TAFFE: Patrol

**Request: **READINGhearts17

Robin softly bounced from foot to foot, the cool night air only being a partial factor. The canary underbelly of his cape contrasted against the Gotham night, Batman's main concern about giving his young partner a brightly colored costume, but with the chilling atmosphere continually dropping, Robin had quickly wrapped the material around his thin frame.

Batman stood looming over the edge of the building. Even though he knew his mentor was a well trained martial artist with multiple weapons at his disposal, Robin kept turning back to cautiously glance back to the man and his feet dangerously close to the building's end.

Sensing the boy's nervous glances, Batman took a slight step back, but never let his eyes leave the streets below. Robin took a steadying breath before joining the man on the ledge.

Feeling himself relax more with the child closer, Batman allowed himself to take in the, for once, calm night. For months Dick had been begging to _finally _join him on patrol, and Bruce had specifically chosen the night after which he had made sure Joker, Two Face and all the other crazy people his son didn't need to meet on his first outing as Robin we securely tucked away in Arkham.

Batman shifted his gaze to the young hero who was currently shaking quite noticeably.

"You're cold." He stated gruffly.

_Of course he's cold, its thirty degrees out here! Of all the nights to take him out, you chose the night where the cold freeze comes in. Some detective you are, and without fully equipping his gear with clothe lining heating pads._

"I'm fine." Robin replied strongly despite his rattling shoulders.

_Sure you are, chum. You want me to think you're big and tough on your first patrol don't ya?_

Not wanting to hurt the boy's pride, Batman silently let the subject drop. They surveyed in silence, occasionally hopping from roof to roof to over see other sectors of the city.

_Stay this way, don't make some big fiasco happen on his first time. I don't need him getting into any trouble or getting seen before he needs to. _

And what with God hating him, his police scanner picked up on a call not moments later.

"_This is officer Dringer reporting from Parmer and 15th. We have sightings of McFarlen and his cronies skulking around the ports. Requesting backup among further investigation."_

"_Roger Dringer, this is Lieutenant Martinez. Continue to observe their actions, but do not approach until you have further evidence."_

"_Copy."_

Batman turned to look at the partner who continued to bounce around the roof with his cape wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Without saying anything, Batman quickly shot out his grappling hook and swung eastward towards Gotham Port.

Like officer Dringer had reported, local drug dealer McFarlen's gang were populating the waters of Gotham Bay. The warehouse lights were dimmed to only the downstairs, illuminating mostly the back of the building rather then the heavily guarded front doors.

Batman lay crouched on the roof of the warehouse two buildings to its left. After landing it only took a few short seconds for the smaller presence to fall in step beside him.

"So, what do we have goin' on here?" Robin asked quietly beside him.

"Anthony McFarlen, local drug dealer and night club owner."

"The Dollhouse, right?"

Batman made a noise of confirmation, but cut off communication after that; Robin didn't need to be told what was happening. Before even considering taking him out into the field, Batman had Dick read up on all the old files on the Bat computer and all local, and non-local, criminals in which Batman and members of the Justice League had come into contact with.

Batman gently tapped the motion sensor beside his right temple, increasing the magnification of his mask lenses.

Robin knew he should just wait for Batman's information about the scene before him, but it didn't help that he was also too short to see over to the other building.

"Seventeen total outside. Eight guarding the entrance, one has the door on the right side, two other on the left, the other six are patrolling the docks in a rotation."

"Are they on a schedule?"

"No. They seem to decide on their own when to rotate, but it seems to be leaning towards three minutes." Batman informed.

"Hm," Robin commented taking in the information to memory, knowing Batman was going to make him write a report, if not for this patrol, then soon. "What about in the building, can you see in there?"

Robin knew what came next. Infrared vision activated, scoping of all three levels twice and a check for any underground rooms.

"Twelve inside. McFarlen in on the second level with two others. The rest are all scattered along the first floor."

Robin nodded, knowing his mentor would feel his affirmation. Batman stood to his full height before looking down to his partner with a look Robin suddenly recognized.

"Stay here. I'm going to take care of this."

"What? But I came out this entire night with nothing happening, and now that there's something I have to stay put?" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin," Batman gently scolded, letting out a sigh at the child's pout. "There's too many for you to take on alone for your first time in the field. I need you to stay here, where it's safe. Do you understand?"

Robin continued to pout at the cemented floor, but allowed a mutter of understanding to pass from his lips. He thought Batman would just take off without any other notice, but instead felt a sudden warmth encase around him.

A dark wave draped over Robin's black locks to hang limply around his shoulders and pool around his feet. Batman crouched eye level to help pull it about the boy's face and clutched into his hands.

"But don't you need your cape? It helps you hide better in the dark."

Batman would agree, that was true. But with the knowledge that Robin was still shivering from the cold and standing there all alone would not help outweighed the small camouflage the cape provided.

"I'll be fine." Batman assured.

He allowed his hand to gently caress the wind blown cheek before standing once more.

"Stay here, I promise," Batman swore as the child began to protest. "Only a second."

A comforting hand on the head was all Robin was left with as his mentor silently drifted over to the scene of the crime.

Robin waited thirteen seconds exactly, counting _one Batmobile...two Batmobiles...Three Batmobiles..._ He loyally kept his back turned before quickly spinning to shoot his grappling hook out. Landing silently on the building next to the warehouse, Batman's cape stirring up dust and slightly unwrapping itself around his shoulders. Knowing where the best blind spot was, Robin crouched beside the floor and peeked around slowly. Batman still hadn't been seen.

Enhancing his vision, Robin scanned the ground once more, trying to see if any goons had left or more had decided to come out. The numbers hadn't changed, but the six by the dock had gone through a rotation and another from the side of the building had moved closer to a back door and seemed to be talking to someone inside.

Robin saw the shadow in the back right corner shift slightly. He didn't need to do that, but knowing it was still Robin's first time, he wanted him to watch closely for educational purposes. The lone guard on the right door went first, swift pressure point in the neck while he wasn't looking so as to be quiet, zip ties to the wrist and precautionary knock out gas before being hidden (thrown) into the near by bush. With the door now open for use, Batman didn't need to pursue the others for unneeded attention. The biggest problem at the moment was making sure the shipment didn't leave the bay and McFarlen didn't leave Gotham with Drugs to sell elsewhere.

Robin switched to infrared, seeing the rainbow Batman go through the first room with no problem. Two were in the room to the right, but a quick knock out gas spray was all that was needed. Robin made a mental note to himself as Batman began the actual brute force with the next four, always reload on knock out gas.

The walls and floors were cement and that may have allowed for no noise coming to McFarlen on the next floor, but it didn't stop the scuffle from being heard by the other guards on the first floor. All at once Batman was surrounded by the other six men. Three had guns, one had a knife and Robin wasn't aware of other weapons. One tried to tackle Batman from behind, but a swift 360 turn and foot to the face ended that option. Another aimed his gun, but Batman quickly grabbed the shaft and pulled it from his hands. Plastic, metal and pain met the man in the stomach as Batman quickly shoved the weapon sharply into his abdomen. Turning, Batman used the same gun to knock away the other man's who was standing at his three o' clock. Batman landed a kick, sending him flying, but missed the other who came barreling into his outstretched leg.

Batman lost the gun, but also pulled away the guard's. Robin counted six point fifteen seconds before the man was sent clashing into another. The last guy was already almost up the stairs when Batman jumped to his feet. The stair case wasn't too big, not nearly as big as the four grand staircases at the mansion or the five hidden stair cases (not including the stairs to the Batcave), but they were long enough that Batman was able to catch the man before he got too close.

Batman had to take three minutes to round up the assailants and zip tie their hands before tying them all too a pipe hanging down the flank of the far right wall.

Quietly, Batman swiftly glided up the stairs. Stopping outside the door, he seemed to be listening to the conversation going on inside the room, but the door could be cracked for him to see. Moments later, Batman pushed open the door and seemed to talk to someone inside.

_Probably giving a cool punch line or lecture to McFarlen like in the Superman comics, _Robin thought to himself before mentally kicking himself. _Batman doesn't do that! He's more of the silent but deadly type. So someone must have known he was there. _Robin wished Batman had given him a comm unit so he could hear what they were saying.

Batman waited a while before charging straight at one of the men standing next to a short, pudgy McFarlen rainbow figure. This one was bigger then the other goons, most likely a hired body guard or corrupt cop looking for his pay. Punches were thrown, and upper cut here and there, but Batman seemed to be on the offensive at the moment.

Blocks and deflects were thrown around as Batman slowly backed towards the door he had come from. As soon as another left hooker was thrown, Batman took the opportunity to move quickly to the left. The man stumbled, but when he went to get his balance, Batman kicked his feet out and shoved the man down the stairs. The other came quickly after, grabbing the Dark Knight around the middle and picking him up like he was about to throw him out the window. Batman brought up his legs to bring his boots down on the mans knees. As Batman flew forward in his release, he went into a crouched hand stand to shove the same boots into the man's jaw.

Batman turned in a swift tornado like turn and stood at the same moment the last man fell to the ground. McFarlen seemed to be jesting and begging with Batman all at the same time, but Batman only let his fist fly into the dealer's face.

More zip ties and knock out gas were exchanged. Batman flew down the stairs and stopped for a moment to send a call to the commissioner, meaning he had seven minutes to get the guards on the dock taken care of.

He _could_ have taken the guards out like he had inside, but Robin knew Batman only saw this as a hassle already. A swift flash bomb was thrown, a few kicks placed here and there and they were out. Lousier guards are always on the outside, never with the boss. The flash bomb in turn alerted the guards at the entrance, who all huddled towards the shipment where they met a sudden aroma of knock out gas. Batman zip tied the rest of the lot, did a quick scout of the area for any missing links and suddenly found himself standing right beside his young partner.

"Do you always use so much knock out gas?" Robin asked as they drove back in the Batmobile.

"It gives me a small piece of satisfaction knowing it leaves its victims with a head ache when they wake up, but only when they are in big groups is knock out gas really effective." Batman informed.

"Well then I guess they just aren't smart enough to space their guys out, huh?"

Batman gave a small smirk in the boy's direction. "No, I guess they aren't, chum."

Robin didn't quite remember the rest of the car ride home, but next thing he knew Batman was gently pulling him out of his seat. Robin settled his face in the crook of his guardian's neck, but when he felt Batman begin to pull the still blanket purposed cape off his head, Robin looked up.

"Can't I keep it?"

Batman had removed his cowl, giving a very clear view of his sharply raised eye brow.

"You know the rules, Dick. No costumes up stairs." Bruce said sternly.

"I know," Robin said as he softly detached his mask from his cheeks. "But it's just so warm."

Bruce gave a small smile at the boy in his arms. "So you were cold, huh?"

Dick's cheeks went red with embarrassment as he muttered, "Well, maybe a little."

Bruce saw Alfred emerge from the stair case with a tray in hand.

"How bout this, if Alfred's famous cup of hot chocolate doesn't warm you up, you can sleep with me tonight."

"Really?" Dick's face brightened.

"Really."

"Okay, deal."

Dick squirmed out of the man's grasp, running over to the elderly butler with outstretched hands. The child rambled on and on about how cool his first night as Robin had been, Batman's cape still secured around his small shoulders and dragging on the cave floor in a way that caused Alfred's eyes to drift to it every few seconds in between the boy's rant.

Bruce smirked as he retrieved his own glass, knowing Dick would probably lie about still being cold, but not really minding that and mostly hoping he would.

* * *

**So, again, I am sorry it took SO long. School has been just...a hassle. But anyway, here it is and hopefully over spring break I will get (at least) the next chapter for Those Baby Blues up too. Thanks for all sticking with it even though this story always has the longest updates, sorry guys :) But don't forget, 150th reviewer gets the next request chapter (though there is always no telling when it well get up). **

**Again, I tried with the whole action scenes, but by the end it went all _eh_...**

**So, what are your favorite little things about daddybats? Mine are:  
**

**-Dick wearing Bruce's cape. Sleeping in it, playing with it, etc. but nothing is as adorable as the image as him wearing it over the head like a little black robin hood :3 if you get what I'm saying!**

**-Bruce hugs and kisses and I love you's for ONLY Dick**

**-Guilty Bruce (guilty pleasure!)**

**-Dick being carried by Bruce**

**Ah, they just get me! So please review and enjoy! Less then three, ya'll!**


End file.
